


Gamma Mine: Jokes On You!!

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Gamma Mine Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Gamma/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Other, Protective Jensen Ackles, Sex, Sex Toys, Sick Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: It was suppose to be a harmless little prank. No one was suppose to get injured but 17 year old Jared's life is about to change forever because of it.





	1. The History of Were Society

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here...the idea came out of no where and wouldn't leave me alone....so I spent a weekend holed up in my back room; typing my lil fingers off. Lucky YOU {LOL} 
> 
> Seriously folks---this is a work OUT OF MY IMAGINATION---none of this is real; all mistakes are mine and I'm an awful speller. SO you've been warned. IF you don't like this idea of same sex couples---stop reading right here and walk away because they exist in this piece. This story contains the actors associated with the show Supernatural but not that universe; and their real life friends & family. I don't claim to know any of them in real life and apologize in advance if this offends anyone.
> 
> Please note: This history/prologue is using real historical dates and information but I bent it to fit into my version of the universe. Somewhere out there this could of happened. Also the place where this story is based is real--I've been there--but it doesn't belong to prides or packs and is actually broken up into several town/townships. For the purpose of this story though--there are only about 2 towns set in Bucks County. 
> 
> Also; remember to be Kind & Love one another. Enough said--I hope you enjoy and happy reading.

_Gamma Mine Verse_

_**Book 1: Jokes on You!!** _

Summary: It was suppose to be a harmless little prank. No one was suppose to get injured but 17 year old Jared's life is about to change forever because of it.

 ** PROLOGUE/HISTORY ** **:**

**THEN**

      The history of how Weres came to be known in our world is rather interesting. That is to say, no one had any idea of their existence until we accidentally elected one to the White House. Then as they say the cat or in this case the Werewolf was out of the bag.

      It all started way back in the 1850's. The different Were fractions had been silently warring with each other for centuries. Us humans or Gammas has the Weres call us, had no clue what was going on around us. But over the decades the populations were declining and the war was threatening to wipe out an entire race of beings. So in order to preserve their race, the Were Alphas held an historic meeting to find a way to live in peace. It wasn't easy--old hurts and prejudices ran strong but when it was discovered that their respected Omega populations were almost nonexistent---things were settled rather quickly. You see, Omegas are rare; only making up about 18% of the were population. By the time the Peace Meetings (has they have been dubbed) were in session the Omega population was down to about 2%. This fact alone spurred the various Were packs & prides to form a governing body to rule over the new laws they were creating.

     In 1856 there was an election to see who would lead the country. Why am I telling you this?? Simply because it turned out to be one of the defining moments in our young nations history. Now if you listen to the conspiracy theorist; it was all a ploy to let the Weres take over our nation. {Rigged election sites, phantom voters, overseas interference....sound familiar?!?} But in reality, Weres had been such an intricate part of our culture without our knowledge for so long, that it was bound to happen sooner or later....turns out it was sooner that won. President James Buchanan became our nations President on March 4th, 1857 and he was a Were- of the wolf designation.

     Now its prudent to point out something very important about Weres that this narrator has sorely neglected til now. {My bad....sorry I got distracted} Weres have an incredible sense of smell....in other words; they can smell who is and who is not a Were. The typical Alpha has a woodsy/earthy/spicy type of scent that is distinctive to them. That is to say; along with this basic Alpha smell is the individual's unique essence that makes them stand out from another alpha. Beta's tend to be more like spring rain showers/earthy type of smell. The rarest of the Weres are the Omegas who tend to smell like sunshine/sweetness/flowery scents. Just like their alpha counterparts; betas &omegas also have a personalize scent to go along with their designation odor. Its also important to note that gammas just smell like themselves with no underlining designation smell BUT {and this is a bigger people} some gammas aka humans carry the Were gene/DNA blueprint in their make-up and could potentially turn into a Were given the right circumstance. It is how and why some Weres take gammas as mates...because they can still smell a faint whiff of their Were designation. Meaning; that at some point in their families history--someone mated/married a Were. These humans can be turned into Weres when a soul mate is found. They are often referred to a Designation-Gamma I.E. Beta-Gamma or Omega-Gamma. This is considered an insult and has been know to be the cause of bloodshed, challenges and all out wars between packs or prides.

     It should also be mentioned the differences between the types of Weres. Regardless of gender, Weres tend to fall into one of the follower categories. There are alphas--the strongest, the leaders and the protectors. They make up about 50% of the population. Alphas tend to migrate towards jobs in the military, management, athletics, firemen or police {just to name a few}. It should be noted that alphas also have a sub-division; or that there is more then one type of alpha. Submissive Alphas make up about 70% of the entire alpha population. Sub alphas share the same characteristics as their brethren but will naturally submit to the more dominate alpha without too much of a fight. This submission can be towards a boss, superior or a mate. Betas make up about 32% of the population. Betas are the closest to humans in that they tend to be the followers or subordinates. Betas will also hold various jobs that include anything from service to management. They are the actually the largest population among Were society when you note that sub alphas and betas are very similar. Betas usually only mate with alphas or other betas; it is extremely rare for a beta to mate with an omega. It should also be noted that Betas tend to only have one or two children once they are mated. On rare occasions; twins or even a third child has been known to be born to a Beta.

      The omegas usually make up around 18%of the population--they have never risen above 20%. The records for Were populations are a bit scattered before the 1850"s; when it was first recorded that omegas were dying out. In the Were community; omegas are to be loved, protected and cherished. Now this doesn't mean that they are to be confined to home and hearth. Omegas are naturally nurturing and caring people. They migrate towards jobs such as caretakers {nurses, teachers}, customer service agents, secretaries, daycare or veterinarians. Omegas will almost always mate with an alpha or sub alpha. As it as been previously discussed, omega/beta pairings are extremely rare. It should also be noted that Omegas have a high chance of multiples {twins, triplets etc} when expecting. Most mated Omegas have four or more children with their mates. With that said...back to the history lesson.

      President Buchanan turned out to be a crafty politician and an even sneakier Were. Both he and his VP made a point of finding each and every Were member serving in the government at that time. Once they discovered they were in the majority; they went about creating new laws and protections for the Were race. These laws are called the Were Constitution and are an amendment onto the United States Constitution. Governing bodies were created, committees were commenced and the nation was forever changed. It was deemed that Pack/Pride law would be dominate over regular laws in situations dealing with Weres. Needless to say; chaos ensured and Civil War broke out amongst the different points of view in the nation. Sides were formed over Were rights along the same lines of those for and against slavery. The country was a giant mess and it was just getting worst. Buchanan was voted out of office in the 1860 election and Abraham Lincoln was elected as the new leader of the nation. Lincoln worked hard to settle all of the issues and integrate both the former slave population and the Weres into society.

      It was also right around this time that America's Civil War was winding down--1865 for those history majors. The nation settling and resolving the war as peacefully as possible. After all, Lincoln was so obviously a HUMAN and he was calling for peace and understanding. So it seemed a perfect time for the US Government to introduce ways to integrate the two different races into one nation. Finally, the changes that Buchanan and his congress had worked so hard to create were beginning to be enacted across the nation. After all; they had been our neighbors, friends and family all this time. We just didn't know it yet. Neither would we know for another 50 years or so that Lincoln was actually a Were-panther...but that is another story for another time....


	2. About a Boy or Two

**NOW:**

**Jensen's History**

      Jensen Ackles grew up on the Pack/Pride lands known locally as Bucks County in Pennsylvania. To the Weres who reside in the county it is the Ackles Pack lands and the Oakes Pride lands. Alan Ackles is pack Alpha and his wife Donna is pack 'Mother' Beta. The Ackles have three children; Joshua, Jensen and Mackenzie. Josh surprised everyone by turning out to be a sub alpha. While stubborn and arrogant like a true alpha; Josh always backs down when faced with a dominate personality. Little Kenzie was the couple's surprise in two ways: first, the Ackles never expected to have another child after Jensen since Donna is a Beta. Second, Kenzie presented as an omega on her 14th birthday. She is the center of joy for the family. The real shocker was their middle child; Jensen: he presented as a strong and powerful alpha. Thus, marking him as the heir apparent for becoming the packs future alpha.

  
     Even though Jensen could easily take control of any given situation; he tended to be very laid back and calm. Most people who met him would mistake him for a sub alpha or beta. Only those close to him know his true nature. Chris Kane and Steven Carlson are Jensen's closest friends and "brothers". The three are almost always seen together with Kane seeming to be the ring leader.

  
      The boys have been thick as thieves their entire lives, so it surprised no one when they announced their intentions of attending college together. They decided to attend school in "college row"--which is really a large campus located in lower Bucks county. College row houses buildings of classes from three of the leading schools in the area: University of Pennsylvania, Temple and Drexel. For county residents, the schools offer combined degree opportunities. Once accepted into College Row, the attending residents can take classes from any of the schools and earn a degree.

  
      Jensen is studying business and finances so that he will be prepared to lead the Ackles pack one day. While only 21 years old; he wants to be a good Alpha when its his time to lead; so he takes his duties and educations very seriously. Chris is currently studying criminal sciences, in the hopes of being the head of pack security. He is a the oldest of the three friends and takes his job of protecting Jensen very seriously.  While Steven is stuck in the middle--literally. He is three weeks younger then Christian and 4 months older then Jensen. He is currently studying finances and law.

 

**Jared's History**

     Jared Padalecki grew up in a small town in the middle of nowhere or at least that what it seemed like to him. He is a boy genius, loving son and all around the nicest person you will ever met. He has an older brother, Jeff and a younger sister, Megan. Jared skipped through grades and graduated several years ahead of his age group. He worked hard and earned scholarships from several colleges and universities around the nation. He chose to go to the University of Pennsylvania because his two BFFs were also going. Mr. & Mrs. Padalecki breathed a sigh of relief when Jared announce his intention.

  
     To ensure their 14 year old son's safety and well being; they had a lawyer draw up the proper documentation giving Genevieve Cortese (18 years old) and Chad Michael Murphy (18 years old) joint guardianship over their son. Both had taken Jared under their protection in high school and were considered family by the Padaleckis. They wanted someone close by who could make important medical decisions for their small son because Jared had what was known as _Huntington's Syndrome_. Twice a year he was in danger of dying from overly high fevers. He could suffer from seizures, migraines, and full on body pain/misery at a moments notice. Jared's illness has also stunted his growth and left the boy standing barely five feet six inches tall and around a hundred pounds (soaking wet). Nobody in the medical field as yet been able to figure out why some of the human population suffers from this strange illness.

      
     Jared wears a medical alert bracelet on his left wrist, takes anti-seizure medications daily and has a companion dog named Harley. Harley has been trained to alert others when Jared is in danger of having a seizure or if he seems to be feeling ill. Most times she knows before Jared does that he is feeling sick or about to have a seizure.

  
     So it was with a sad heart that the Padalecki's said their goodbyes to the trio. They were heading out of their small town to live in an off-campus dormitory apartment building in Philadelphia. The three had been granted special housing due to Jared's age and medical condition. Actually, UPenn was very generous to the three incoming freshmen because they wanted the boy genius as an alum and were willing to grant scholarships, housing and food allowances to him and his guardians to ensure they attended.

  
     Jared is majoring in computer sciences with a minor in art. Gen chose to study to become a registered nurse because of her loving nature. While Chad is working his way through a bachelor's in finance.

**Three years later......**

     Jared thought he would love living in the big city. He couldn't wait to get out of his small, backwater town when they left to go to college. Boy was he ever wrong!! He hated it. The constant noise at all hours, the never fading bright lights ( which occasionally triggered his seizures and migraines) and the overall feeling of being crowed in all the time drove him crazy. He loved many things about Philly but living there was not on the list. Shortly after starting school, Jared suffered from a frightening seizure and had to be hospitalized. It was so bad that his parents had flown up to stay for two weeks. After an adjustment to his medications and the addition of two others; Jared seemed to be doing better.

  
     Chad, Gen and Jared loved going to Citizen's Bank Park to watch the Phillies play or to see a concert. Chad had gotten a part time job there so they were always sneaking in to the park. His boss was well aware of their " _illegal trespassing_ " but always turned his back on it. After all, they never caused any trouble and often Jared or Gen would offer to help out after the event was over. It got to the point that they both eventually had part time jobs at the stadium too.

  
      Unfortunately, city life did not agree with Jared. He continued to suffer migraines and the occasional seizure. He was so sick that he was unable to get a driver's license and had to settle for a state id card. Then there were the twice yearly fevers that would hit Jared like a ton of bricks. Usually Harley would whine and nudge at Jared when she sensed he was feeling "off". The first time his fever spiked he had been in his advance math class. Harley was making so much noise that the professor had stopped class to find out what was wrong. Jared then spent the next week at home; suffering from a high fever (103.5), muscle spasms and horrible stomach cramps. Gen and Chad took turns staying with him throughout the entire ordeal. Thankfully, the school was well aware of the situation and all missed assignments were extended for the friends. This trend continued for two and a half years. 

  
     The last time his fever spiked; the university took action and suggested that the trio move out to their Bucks county site. Once again, a place was provided for them & food from campus was given freely. So the three friends found themselves moving out into the small town of Levittown in Lower Bucks county. They quickly settled in and the difference was noticed immediately. Jared found himself less stressed and therefore; he wasn't getting sick as often. This allowed him to dive into his studies with gusto. This is where we find them now...... So since you're all caught up; our story truly begins......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are all caught up on the history of this AU society and our boys....now the real story begins. 
> 
> Please remember to let me know if I should keep going....kindness matters and chocolate means happiness :-))


	3. Pranks Gone Wild

******************************************************************

 **Please note:** Just a little heads up....you're going to notice that there are points of "speech" that are in _italics_ or  **bold** print. There is a reason for that:

 

 **BOLD type** indicated Were speech--this is when a shifted person talks while in their animal body BUT most Weres can also use this form of communication while walking on two legs {human} with other Weres or animals.

 _Italic type_ is usually a person's internal monologue......now depending upon the person {usually a Gamma/human} this internal conversation may be picked up by other Weres.....too many factors play a part of whether or not a Were can 'hear' another's thoughts. So basically---its complicated. 

*******************************************************************

      "Come on man, don't be such a chicken shit. Come out with me tonight" Jamie teased as he dragged Jared towards his car.

     Jared really did want to hang out with his friend Jamie but he was hesitant. "Are Mike and Tom going to be there?" Tom was okay to hang out with; he was funny--most of the time and usually was kind(ish) to Jared but he was almost always with Mike. Now Mike; he was a different story, he had a way of making Jared feel uneasy. So Jared needed to know if they were both going to be joining them. "Uh, no I don't think so. Tom's suppose to be working and Mike has a date with some beta chick from the pride." It was all he needed to hear. Maybe sometime with his friend will help him to stop worrying. Jared allowed Jamie to drag him along but he was still reluctant. "I don't know Jamie. I think maybe I should stay home in case the vet calls about Harley. I don't like to go out without her."

     "Listen you said so yourself that the Vet said she had a doggie cold & needed to rest. That's why she wanted to keep her overnight. Gen said you two were going to pick her up tomorrow afternoon. SO, no worries. If you start to feel sick or something, I promise to take you right home. So whadda ya say Jare.... _CR Bar & Grill_ or stay home and twiddle your thumbs??" By this time they were at the car. "She had a scratch that got infected but same thing; she had to stay overnight" the boy replied. Jared looked through his bangs at his friend, then raised his head and smiled--dimples and all. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry and could use some down time." He opened the door and slid into the passenger seat of Jamie's' Toyota.

     It was a quick 20 minute drive from Jared's section to the student "bar" & grill located next to college row. When they arrived, the place was just starting to get crowded. The boys found a semi private table in a back corner and settled in to enjoy the evening. Since the grill was owned by the school and they were on campus, Jared could order a good meal without worrying about paying. Soon he was laughing and enjoying hanging out with Jamie; his worries over Harley moved to the back corner of his mind.

     Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw them enter the grill. He was hoping that they wouldn't come over. He wanted to hang out with Jared tonight. "Hey guys, whatcha doing??", said the tall; flamed hair man standing at the end of their table. 

     "Hey Tom...Mike. Thought you two were too busy to hang tonight." Jamie said with a look of surprise on his face. Suddenly Jared was starting to feel uneasy. He liked Tom well enough but Mike always made him feel uncomfortable and even Harley didn't like him.

     Tom pushed Jamie over in the booth so he could sit down; while Mike slid into the booth next to Jared.....too close to Jared.....forcing him to move closer to the wall. "Hey Jare baby (Mike leans in closer like he's smelling Jared) you look really good tonight" Jared is so distracted my Mike's strange behavior that he doesn't notice that Mike is pouring some sort of clear liquid into his glass of tea. The dark haired boy leans back, away from Jared and starts to laugh. "Oh my GOD Jared, relax man. I'm just messing with ya". He turns to smirk at Tom & Jamie. Tom is grinning like he's just won the lottery while Jamie is glaring at Mike. He knows what Mike just did and he's not really sure if they should be pranking the kid. After all, Jared is 4 years younger then them (well, 6 years younger than Mike) and has Huntington's. Who knows how he'll react to the roofies Mike just dosed his tea with. But before he can say anything, Jared is reaching for his drink and gulping it down. _Oh shit, there is no way this is going to end good_....he thinks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

      _UUUGGGHHHH, why me?? Why can't this asshat just take a hint and go away_. Jared has never liked Mike or his roughness. He swears if he didn't know any better he'd be sure the guy was an alpha. Jared's beta friend Benny (Jamie's older brother) told him that Mike was just a dick. Not an alpha, but an alpha wanna be. It happens in their world. People know that the Weres tend to be a little better off and many try to emulate their behaviors in the hopes of getting some sort of advantage. But in the end, it doesn't matter because if you smell human, then you're a gamma to the Weres. 

    Tom has decided to sit next to Jamie; so that means that Mike is going to make him move over. Jared starts to slide across the bench when Mike suddenly leans in too close to him--forcing him into the wall-- and hovers over him sniffing at his neck.  _What the hell is that all about??_  Just as fast as it happened Mike is moving back away from his neck but still sitting too close for Jared's liking,he's laughing as he says; "Oh my GOD Jared, relax man. I'm just messing with ya".

     Jared can't 'relax'; Mike just gets under his skin. He usually finds a reason to leave when Mike's around but he's so flustered right now {not to mention blocked in} that he can't come up with any excuses. So instead he hears himself asking, "I thought you had a date or something?" as he reaches for his drink. Mike makes him nervous for reasons he can't explain. Besides, even Harley hates the guy and that's saying a lot!! Jared never even knew she could growl-- he thought she was the most laid back dog in the universe--until she snapped at Mike. 

     Jared lifts the tea to his lips and takes a huge drink from the glass. The tea feels cool and helps him to settle down. Mike moves away and answers Jared. "Yeah, had this sweet little beta all hot and bothered. We had ourselves a really good time but she then had to leave me. SO I got to thinking about what to do tonight when I remembered what Jamie said. We have our little Jared all to our selves tonight." Mike smiles at Jared and it creeps him out. He's starting to feel weird--his face feels hot & his chest is starting to hurt.  "...gonna have......(Jared's hearing starts to fade in and out. He feels strange...almost like he's floating in water.).......you game Jared??"

     "Huh?!?! Wha, I..I..I..dddon't......" Jared mumbles as the world starts to tilt sideways.....slowly he tumbles into Mike as the bar around him fades to grey.......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     "What the hell Mike??" Jamie is panicking. Jared is leaning against Mike with a flushed face and glassy looking eyes. He doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on around him. "Fuck off Jamie, this is going to be the best prank ever." Tom said, as he aimlessly looks around the room before giving a small nod to Mike. Mike produces a tiny, blue vile from his coat pocket and proceeds to use the applicator to smear some sort of thick liquid around Jared's neck. Once he's done there, he lifts up the end of his shirt to apply the stuff to Jared's stomach and around the inside of the top of his boxers.

     "Oh man, this is going to be epic!!" Tom is so excited. He can't wait to see the look on the kids face when he realizes that they have pulled the mother of all jokes. Tom knows that Mike is smearing fake omega pheromones onto the kid. The stuff is sold all over the place. Stupid alphas go all goofy and shit when they smell an omega. Humans who want to be knotted by an alpha use the shit all the time to trick the stupid bastards into sex. Tom will just die if they find out the kid attracted some hot alpha bitch. He just might have to use some himself." Hurry the fuck up man, We need to get out of here before Gen or Chad show up looking for the kid. I swear its like they got GPS on him or something"

     "Yeah, yeah, yeah.......almost done. I'll finish this up once we get out there. You got that sent blocking stuff??" Mike replies to him. 

     "Its in your truck, along with a few other goodies......this is soooo fucken awesome man!!" Tom is practically jumping out of his seat he is so hyped up. Mike pockets the vile and throws some bills on the table. "Ready, we'll drag him out the back door." he turns to look at Jamie; "Excellent choice in tables James my man!! Makes getting the brainiac out of here that much easier. Tom go pull my truck around the back for me" Mike says has he passes his keys across the table.

     Nobody tries to stop them from taking Jared out of the student bar & grill. The staff have known the kid long enough to understand that sometimes he gets sick and needs to be helped back home. Usually its his roommates who are with him but tonight its some of his other friends. So no one thinks twice as the two men help the teen out the back. No one questions it until the bus boy mentions later that week that the kid actually "paid" for his meal. By the time anyone thinks to call the local sheriff, its already been over a week since anyone has seen Jared.


	4. Patrol & Discovery

 

**************************************************************************************

NOTE: Just a little FYI......Alphas will use the term "Meggie" when referring to their mate--regardless of designation. It is a term seen as an endearment and not an insult when used by the dominate; non child bearing partner. This is especially true if the partner is pregnant.

If a gamma uses it toward a Were it can be seen as an insult or an endearment. It really depends upon the relationship of the gamma to the Were. Most of the time "Meggie" is used by gammas as a shortened version or nickname of the name Megan; though that name has been deemed "old fashioned" & "no longer desirable" once the world learned about the existence of Weres. Many racist groups have used the term to try to generate riots, hate and destructive behaviors. 

 

Why am I telling you this.....just because I can. Well, that and because I realized I knew what it meant and you didn't. Gheesh this creative business is rough sometimes....lol....

 

Also, you get this chapter early because I won't be home all day tomorrow to rework out the kinks..so all oops are mine and all inconsistencies should be glossed over. Thank you. NOW GO ON AND READ!!

 

************************************************************************************** 

     Gen hated the fact that she had to work today---of all the days---the worst day EVER. First, she had a huge exam in her English Lit class. Thank God for her live in braniac little brother; Jared, or else she might have failed it miserably. _I mean seriously, who still reads Shakespeare?!?_   Second, Harley had to stay overnight at the vets office so they could give her fluids and medication to combat the minor infection she had gotten from that stupid scratch. Jarebear had just about cried in the docs office when she told them that; he has had Harley at his side for almost six years now. She was like his little guardian shadow dog; always around. SO knowing she's not with Jared tonight when both her and Chad are stuck at work is just about driving Gen crazy. Speaking of adopted little brothers; Gen reaches for her phone--again--hoping to see a text from Jared. Its not like him to not respond back to her and Chad. Last time that happened; the kid had been holed up in his room sleeping off the flu. Instead she sends out a group text to Chad, Jamie and Benny.  _Hey worried about our boy. Anyone heard from him?? He was really worried about Harley staying @ vets._ She types into her phone, rereads for stupid auto correct typos and sends. Less then 3 minutes later she gets two replies; one from Chad  _said something about watching a movie...maybe jamie or ben can check on him?? still at work._ A moment later she sees that Benny wrote  _he's with Jamie getting some dinner. maybe he can't hear his phone?? should be home soon._

     Gen doesn't like the fact that she can't get in touch with Jared but she has grown to trust both the McCay brothers with Jared's safety. She should be home in another few hours. If she hasn't heard from either of the boys by then; she'll call the sheriff to see if she knows anything. Sheriff Mills has always shown up when ever Jared has become sick and is almost like an overprotective honorary aunt. Gen smiles when she thinks of the way their boy seems to attract the love and devotion of those around him.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

     Jensen, Chris and Steve are wolfed out and on patrol. Everyone, except omegas, takes turns patrolling their lands. Young alphas start as soon as they pop their knot--somewhere between 13 and 16 years old; while betas join the ranks around their 18th birthday--because by then they are most definitely a beta. In the past it was about being on guard for an attack but those days are long gone. Now-a-days its more about making sure their pack mates are doing well; since some chose to live way out in the woods. They keep a lookout for lost or hurt Weres and Gammas; though its rare to find any gammas this deep into pack lands but it could happen if Alpha has given his permission for a group of campers to spend time in their forest. They also need to keep a lookout for trespassers and illegal poachers. Pack and Pride lands are protected by Federal and Were Laws. Only Weres are allowed to hunt on those lands--this is to ensure no 'accidents' happen by either Were or Gamma.Once they've made a few passes around their assigned area the boys will relax. Usually, the three friends spend their time goofing off and playing. Jensen tries to take these "patrols" a little more seriously since he will one day be Alpha. Chris on the other hand has started to be a little too serious. Who knew college would turn the guy into jackass!! Good thing he's practically his brother or else Jensen just might bite him for being so annoying tonight. For some reason, Chris has been on the edge all night. Almost like he knows something is going to happen before the nights over.

  
     The three friends are rough housing and having a good time when Jensen lifts his muzzle in the air and takes a long sniff. Something is off, he can't quite put his paw on it but....there!! He's caught an unfamiliar whiff of something harsh--almost chemical. He stops short in front of Steve and gets knocked into. **What the Hell Jense!!** Steve rubs his right leg into his muzzle trying to get the sting out. **Warn a wolf** he growls. Chris snickers softly at Steve's comment and is slightly surprised when Jensen doesn't respond. He immediately starts scanning the surrounding woods to see if he can find out what has his friend so suddenly distracted.

  
     Jensen is ignoring both of his friends now. He's caught a scent and its driving him crazy. At first he thought he smelled a harsh chemical odor but it isn't has strong as the other scent in the air. His wolf is starting to become agitated and wants to move; the breeze is making pinpointing the odor difficult. _What is that he's picking up??_ He takes another deep breath, trying to determine what it is floating on the night breeze. He inhales deeply ** _whiff, whiff** there; its coming from near the lake--_  the overpowering scent of....... _no way, that can't be right.....there shouldn't be any omegas out this far. Nearest Meggie should be back at the Connors place a few miles to the West._  On either side of him; Chris and Steve are talking.  **Shut up Steve......I'm trying to concentrate here. Somethings.... off**. Chris had been asking Steve if he sensed anything off on his side of the forest when Jensen spoke to them.  Immediately Chris and Steve start to sniff the air trying to find whatever it is that has gotten Jensen's attention. **Is that--no way, Old Man Connor would never let his kid out this late at night,** Steve says.  
Jensen takes a few steps away and inhales deeper; sniffing in all the scents of the night.....there it is.....underneath the heavy night air. He smells **_MATE??!!_** Jensen starts to run towards the smell; leaving his two friends behind. There is only one thing that Jensen is focused on now. Its like a siren's song calling his wolf. " ** _MATE-MINE-MINE-MY MEGGIE"_** his wolf cries.

  
      **JENSEN!!** Chris calls as he races to catch up to his friend. He doesn't like the idea of Jensen heading off into an unknown situation. Just as he catches up;  Jensen turns and snarls at him. Chris recognizes the threat and backs off a few paces but still keeps his alpha in sight. Its his job to protect the pack heir--well him and Steve---and there is no way Jensen is going off alone. The wars may have stopped but there are still those Weres out there that like to cause trouble among the community. Not to mention the radical gamma groups that would love to see all Weres dead and buried.

  
     Jensen rushes ahead to the slight rise in the trees. Chris knows there is a lake just below it. As they approach, Jensen stops, turns and growls low; bearing his upper teeth and snarling at the other two alphas.The other two wolves slowly approach before coming to a stop a few feet away from their agitated friend. Chris and Steve lower themselves to the ground to show the ALPHA that they are not a threat but both wolves can now smell and see what has set their friend off. There is an omega here and by the looks of things; he's hurt. Just down the hill is a lanky, dark haired, teen aged boy. He appears to be unconscious. The boy is lying on his left side--left arm flung out before him. His right arm appears to be twisted up and possibly broken. His left leg is straight but bloody just below the knee. His right leg is bent--making his hips twist forward and exposing his rear to the wolves. The boy's jeans are hanging low over his hip--almost as if they are not quit on his body-- while his t-shirt has ridden part way up the boys back; exposing bruises and scratches. The boy is only dressed in a thin,torn up, dirty shirt and old, worn jeans. He doesn't have any socks or shoes on. Nor even any type of protection; such as a coat--its too cold to be outside without some sort of jacket or at least a long sleeved shirt. Where the hell did he come from and who is he?? Who ever he is; he's obviously a Were and in desperate need of help. Is he a traveler that has gotten separated from his family or is he just lost out here?? There will be time enough later to sort all of that out. Right now there is an omega to save.

  
     All three wolves immediately want to assist the injured omega. Its in their nature to protect him and kill what ever has harmed the youngster. While Chris was assessing the situation, Steve is on guard for any type of threat. Meanwhile; Jensen has approached the boy and is sniffing deeply at his neck. He then turns his attention to nuzzling the boy to see if he will respond. He gives the omega an all over body sniff; touching his muzzle here and there to try to asses the boy's injuries. He growls when he sees the other wolves inching closer. **MINE!!!!** Chris and Steve whine quietly to acknowledge Jensen's claim and once again Steve lowers himself to the ground near the boy  & wolf. Chris back up a few paces and starts to circle around the area; being careful not to get to close to the pair; as he looks for clues as to what might of happened. Neither wolf wants to challenge Jensen's claim over the boy. In fact both are quite pleased that Jensen has found his mate but are also worried because the boy hasn't moved and he appears to be having trouble breathing.

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     Jared is hurting......everywhere. Even his hair hurts. Last thing he remembers is talking to.......who?? He was somewhere. He just can't seem to think. His head is pounding, why can't he breath. He's cold, sore and feels like he's lying on a soggy towel. His muscles are starting to tingle; such as they do when he's about to have a seizure.  _No, no,_ no......he can hear the soft whiffs of an animal breathing near his face and feels... _Harley??_  Jared tries to open his eyes.....only his right eye opens up a tiny bit but its enough. _Harley!! HELP!!_ he cries silently. He can see her.....wait, is that Harley?? Why can't he focus. Harley can't be here; can she. Wasn't she somewhere else.....uugghhh, he can't seem to think straight. There is a big yellow dog??...no not yellow but sorta yellow. GOD this doesn't make any sense. Then he forces himself to concentrate  _(why is this soooo hard)_ and tries to focus on them.Three huge, hairy beasts are surrounding him. Where is Harley...will she be safe?? His fuzzy mind just can't make sense of what is happening to him.  Wolves......no; wait not wolves; Weres. They are too big to be regular wolves....to broad; too close. _Please,_ he silently begs, _don't hurt my girl.....don't hurt Harley._ Jared feels the tightening in his chest....a warm, wet nose is near his right ear.....his eye hurts and his vision is greying out; small black dots are taking over his limited sight....are those teeth he feels at the base of neck, near his shoulder??.......this doesn't seem right; why would Harley have her teeth on him.....he's losing it--this must be a fever dream.......his muscles start to quiver as he feels a sting at the place where his neck and right shoulder meet......the world fades out once again as Jared surrenders to the seizure he knows is starting to assault his body.......

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
     Jensen can hear Chris ordering Steve to go back and get help. The grey wolf  (Steve) looks over to Jensen before backing away and then running off towards the Connor place. Jensen only knows that there is one alpha left now. Jensen watches as the last wolf slowly moves around the area. The beast appears to be looking for something around the trees. As long as the grey/black wolf (Chris) stays away there will be no blood shed tonight. Jensen is standing over his mate ready to attack if the other wolf gets any closer but so far he has been smart enough not to get near his boy.    _Wolf.....brother??....alpha..... threat.....help the omega.....protect mate....._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
     Chris is worried. Steve is watching his friend as he takes up a protective stance over the hurt omega. **Shit Chris, this isn't good. He's going wild fast on us bro.** Steve takes a step back to prove that he's not a threat to the omega. **Steve, Steve......STEVEN!!** The grey wolf glances at the midnight grey  & black wolf. **HUH?!?** Chris shakes his head....he knows better then to take his eyes off of Jensen's body...a look in the eye could be considered a threat or challenge for the boy. **Go over to the Connor's place and get some help out here. I'll stay with them and try to get Jensen to relax.**

  
    **Dude, I don't know if you've noticed but he's giving in to his wolf side....his mates hurt and.....** Steve doesn't get to finish his thought before Chris dictates another order.  **YOU don't think I KNOW THAT!! He needs to claim the kid like 10 minutes ago. **He's too tense right now and looks ready to attack. Tell Old man Connor to call the Alpha because only a command from him is gonna get Jense to back off so we can help the kid.** Now get going before that kid gets any sicker.**  He watches as Steve backs away from where the boy is silently lying and turns towards the Connor's place at a flat out run. He hopes that Jensen will calm down some before help arrives. As Chris moves a few paces--being sure to stay in Jensen's sight; no need to upset him--he notices some slight movement on the boys face. Then he sees his right eye open just the slightest bit. The kid is fighting to wake up. **Harley!! HELP!!** Its weak but Chris can hear the kid.....he hopes Jensen can too. Turning his full attention back towards Jensen--while Steve takes off to get help;  **Jense, the kids awake.....talk to him, man. See if you can find out what happened.**

  
      **MINE!!** Jensen snarls; he can sense the movement beside him. The black and grey wolf is now looking at his mate; his omega. The other wolf has been staying away so far and the grey wolf ran off towards the West a few moments ago. The two-toned wolf is talking but his wolf refuses to listen. He won't let that other alpha take what is his.No amount of trickery will distract him from protecting his mate. He needs to make his claim. He backs over to the boy's body and bends his muzzle to his neck. Once again inhales deeply at the scent gland. **_mate-mine-mate-my meggie_**.

      **Please,** he hears the boy silently beg, **don't hurt my girl.....don't hurt Harley**. Jensen watches as the boys right eye flutters closed.

  
     Jensen's wolf howls in rage.....this is HIS MATE....nobody is going to take him away.....Jensen lowers his muzzle, opens his jaw and touches his teeth to the gland at the juncture of his mate's neck  & right shoulder.....his omega shivers under him. He smells his mate again and knows that something is very wrong. The boys breathing is labored, his limbs are twitching and his heartbeat is too quick. He needs to claim now...Jensen needs the bond to help his omega heal. With the bond in place; his mate can channel some of his strength to over come his injuries. Without anymore thought Jensen wraps his teeth around the gland and claims his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original note for this got lost...so I'm reposting from memory..
> 
> Jensen is worried about the claim--needs to bind himself to his soul mate. Once they bond through the claim; Jared can begin to heal faster; first because of his transformation and second through the mate bond. Mates can share their life force with each other; injuries diminish/ weaken the life force...but having a mate makes it stronger there-forth bringing faster healing..
> 
> I like my simple explanation better but it got lost when my browser crashed. Sorry. If anyone has it save pls send it to me...thank.
> 
> Update---A HUGE load of love and hugs to Maryjo24 for finding my original explanation of bonding. So here it is;
> 
> Little note....bonded pairs are like forging two souls into one being. SO Jensen's need to mate--form the bond is so that Jared's soul/life force will be strong enough to heal his injuries.


	5. Drifting & Discovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK---apparently I'm a liar.....I managed to find time to mess around, edit, have a HUGE flash of brilliance that led to a massive addition/rearrangement of this chapter. Therefore you all get it tonight instead of sometime tomorrow.
> 
> Please note that time is a fluent thing and I have some back and forth moments in this story--that is to get out what is going on around Jared while he deals with everything thats happening to him. Next chapter backtracks a bit to get out some more of what happened that night. So please bear with me. 
> 
> Once again any F3's (fat, finger foul-ups) are my bad....sorry. But I got a lot of feedback on the last posting so I felt compelled to feed the muse some of my secret dark chocolate stash and well....here we go. Happy reading!!
> 
> PS--my browser just crashed and deleted some of what I was adding...I managed to fix it but if things seem wonky--just comment and I'll try to fix it. TY

 The night Jared goes out to dinner...

      It is past midnight when both Gen and Chad return from their respected jobs. The first thing Gen does is go down the hall to Jared's room to check on him. He had a hell of a day; between classes and then worrying over Harley. She wants to make sure that he's alright. All evening she's been antsy about him because he didn't respond to any of the millions of texts she left. OK--she did find out from Benny that Jamie and Jared ran down to the _CR Bar & Grill_ to get a late dinner; so he probably just came home and went straight to bed. _Yeah right, sure he did---without bothering to call or text._

  
      Gen reaches for the knob, when she catches a glimpse of Chad hovering next to her. "What??" he says "You freaked me out when you said you couldn't contact him. SO, I made a few phone calls too." Gen tries not to smile; Chad is just as protective of the kid as she is "And who is it you called??" Chad doesn't even bat an eye when he says "Oh you know, Jody. She came over and checked but nobody was home. So she said she'd keep an eye out for him tonight. Make sure he didn't wind at the hospital or anything."

  
     Gen does smile then and leans in to give her other best friend a kiss on the cheek. Its her way of thanking Chad for everything he does to keep them both safe. Gen swears if he was a Were he'd be an alpha with the way he looks after both of them. Chad grins as he accepts the peck on the cheek and reaches past Gen to open the door to Jared's room. One glance at the untouched bed which is definitely lacking one lanky teen;  has Chad muttering curses as he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone. Gen gasps and places her right hand over her mouth before turning her wide, frightened eyes to Chad.

  
      "Hey Jody its me. We have a major problem--Jared's not home....."

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 Some time later that week.....

     For the first time, in a long time, Sheriff Jody Mills was fed up and completely frustrated with Were Law. Three fucken days she had to wait until she could "Officially" declare the Padalecki kid missing just because he lives on Were lands. That is insane!! He's a damn human and a pretty sick one too. She should of be allowed to file the paper work after 24 hours like any non-Were police department does. At least her husband was able to convince the  pride Alpha,  Matthew Oakes,  to alert the guards and patrols to keep an eye out. Pack Alpha Alan has been "dealing with a situation" with his son Jensen and hasn't called her back. Well its been over a week now and she's just pissed off enough to vent her spleen to the man--pack Alpha or not

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

     Pain......that's the first thing he notices.....its the last thing he notices.....pain.......the world hovers on the edges of his senses..... _am I dead????_

  
**No my Meggie, you're not dead. Rest Baby Boy.**

  
     He feels slightly rough fingers brushing through his hair and drifts for a few moments before sleep pulls him in once again and the world goes blessedly silent......

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
     Its been days since they found the boy and still he can't seem to stay conscious for more then a few moments. First, he had to heal from his injuries. Then Sam noticed a medical alert bracelet that had some how been over looked in those first few days informing them that the kid was suffering from the mysterious Huntington's Syndrome. Now, the boy's body is fighting the change. Jensen runs his fingers through the boys damp locks since it seems to be soothing him.   _Oh my GOD, what have I done. He's just a kid. A HUMAN ...okay well, technically he's no longer a human. BUT I did this....I forced the change on the kids' already stressed out body._ Jensen realizes now that he was having a seizure when the staked his claim upon the dazed boy.

  
     Jensen can't believe he could be so stupid. Hell, he doesn't even remember some of the things that Chris said he did. All he remembers is smelling an unfamiliar omega scent on the wind. After that things start to get a little hazy. He remembers finding the boy, confirming that he was an omega and seriously hurt. Unfortunately, the injured boy they found was a gamma---human but he smelt like an omega. HIS omega. His MATE. He was positive that the boy was already a Were and an injured one to boot. He would have fought his wolf harder if he had realized that the boy wasn't what he seamed. But the smell was so strong; Jensen realizes now that he did smell that artificial--almost chemical smell--of medication underneath the sweet, enticing aroma of omega/mate.  Jesus, he's never seen his dad so furious before. The Alpha hasn't spoken to him since he woke up in the clinic; strapped down to a bed, with an IV in his arm. He spent the next day and half that way until Dr. Ferris had deemed him "sane" enough to be released. Dear Lord, what did he do??

  
     To turn a human against their will---its a crime. A very serious crime. Jensen could be banished from all Were lands. He could be shunned by both pack and pride. The guards standing just outside the open door remind him of how much trouble he is in. He could possibly be sentenced to death. Then his Meggie would be left defenseless---no the pack would protect him but he would be mateless. Forced to lead a lonely, loveless life. No pups, no home.....UGHHHHH, he can't let that happen. He needs to protect, defend, breed....... _no don't go there; you can't touch him._ Jensen knows if he knots the boy then he really will be an untouchable omega and his father's hands will be bound by law. At least as things stand right now; the boy could find a mate and break their bond.... _ **NO**_ , howls his wolf. Jensen can't help but agree.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

     Alpha Alan looks out the window as he listens to Christian and then Steven present their reports about what happened while out on patrol several days ago. His council members--JD Morgan, Doc Ferris and Jim Beaver--sit around the council chambers listening to the boys. His Beta is at the house, watching over the sick boy and making sure his son behaves himself. Three members of the guard are on hand should Jensen try to knot the boy and force the issue. Were law is very clear on forced mating but there are some gray areas in the by-laws that could work in Jensen's favor. If only the boy could tell them what happened to him. 

     He thinks about what transpired that night as the voices behind him drone on and rehash the events. His daughter, Kenzi was spending the night over her best friends house, Alice Connor. The girls bonded in kindergarten and spend as much time as possible together. So it was no surprise to find his little omega girl spending time with a fellow omega and her family. Alan trusted Old Man aka Adam Connor and his twin alpha sons--Aiden and Aaron (sub alpha) to keep his daughter safe for the night. Hell, Adam had just sent him a two minute video of Alice trying to convince Aiden to let her paint his nails purple while Aaron was at the table; his long golden hair in "pig tails", getting his nails done by Kenzi. Alan and his wife laughed a good 10 minutes over it. So, a typical sleep over at the Connor's house. That is until he got a  frantic phone call from Adam telling him to high tail it out to his place because there was a problem with Jensen. 

     Adam explained that Steve had come up to his door; not knowing that Kenzi was over for the night, yelling about Jensen going totally wolf over an injured omega they came across during their shift on patrol. Before Adam could blink; both the girls had shifted and raced out to find Jensen and Chris. Adam explained that he was sending the boys and Steve back out to protect the omegas until he arrived. Then the two of them could go see what was going on. Alan called JD and told him to get Sam, round up the guards and head out to met him at Adam's. 

     When they came upon the scene, some 20 minutes later, Alan was floored by what he saw. There was his super laid back alpha son; growling possessively at anyone who dared to come near him and the omegas. Alan could see the twins off to either side of the little group, walking a wide arc, in protection mode. Chris was doing the same in front of the omegas and Jensen while Steve covered their back. He was very proud of the way his wolves were standing guard but also concerned about that little group. It was obvious that there was a teen age male lying on the ground. Jensen was stretched out behind the boy, with his head resting just under the boy's chin, watching everyone and everything--occasionally growling when one of the alphas got too close. Both girls had shifted, Alice's grey and brown coat could be seen against the boy's legs; her tail over top of the boy's bare feet. Kenzi's fur closely matches her brothers in that she is a tawny golden color. (When they were younger; the only way to tell them apart was their eye color.) He sees her stretched out in front of the boy, protecting him from the elements. Occasionally, nuzzling her brother when he starts to get aggressive. The only thing Alan can compare it to is a King with his harem of beauties around him. He didn't know if he should be impressed with the image they presented or terrified for his son's state of mind. Jensen wasn't letting anyone close. Hell, he had to use his Alpha command tone twice--TWICE--before Jensen heard him. Then he had to force his son to shift back to his human form. Jensen was still too aggressive towards anyone getting too close to the omegas, so Alan was forced to have him held down by Chris, Steve and JD while Sam gave him a sedative. He shakes his head to try to clear it and makes himself focus once again on the conversation in the room.

  
     Dear Lord this is a huge mess.He had to find out what would cause his son to act out the way he did otherwise he will be forced to banish him. Jensen's a smart boy--too smart to get tricked by those synthetic and fake pheromones that are out in the gamma markets. Alan is well aware of how the gammas use them to entice Weres into sex. There has to be something important they are missing. Jensen takes his position as pack heir seriously, he wouldn't willing do anything to jeopardize his future. According to both boys--no, no longer boys--they are legally adults according to gamma laws--according to the young adults ( _so much better_ ) they found the boy ( _whose name they still don't know_ ) unconscious, seriously injured and smelling like an omega. How is that even possible. What have they overlooked?? Yes, there are synthetic and fake pheromones out in the gamma markets but they always smell stale, kinda moldy to a Were's sensitive nose. Then again, some of those newer synthetics are getting harder to identify. Seems the scientist may have finally duplicated the real thing. The boys should have been able to tell the difference if the kid had been wearing the fake scent. If science has pulled a fast one on them; then Jensen's reaction and actions maybe deemed as acceptable.  A sweep of the area by a patrol of guards found no other scents. The closest they came was a faint whiff of diesel out by an old access road and possibly some fresh tire tracks. All of this was documented and sent out to the other authorities. Sheriff Mills was none too pleased when he reported it. It seems that shes had a rash of trouble being stirred up over the past few months.Thankfully, she is married to a Werecat and understands about how things work in their society; even though she is technically still human.

  
     The boy though, is a complete mystery. He was out on a cold, frigid night without a coat, shoes, phone or wallet. They have no way of identifying him without getting the gammas involved. From his condition it was clear that he was dumped on pack grounds. His feet were dirty but not cut up. Sam said she believes that he may have stumbled and fallen down the hill but that someone else brought him there. There are just too many ways he could have injured his feet on the rough terrain between where he was found and the boarder between pack and pride hunting lands. Alan signed; he was going to have to get the gamma authorities fully involved soon. Jody may be understanding but she is still the sheriff of the county. He's already been pushing his luck; pack alpha or not.

  
     He turns back to face Christian, after calling the man back in for more questions. "I know you've already gone over this---but are you positive that the boy was an omega? Could he have been wearing that thinly veiled fake omega scent?"

  
     "Yes Alpha. Definitely an omega; I mean; Jensen reacted immediately once he caught it on the breeze. It took Steve and I a little longer to find the scent but once we did, he almost smelled too good. I can't explain why but it was almost like he was....." Chris struggles to come up with a way to describe the overwhelming aroma of omega. "Its almost like he was in...super heat; it was so heavy in the air."

  
     The council looks at the young man like he's lost his mind. Super heat indeed; that's just not possible. That is, everyone except Doctor Samantha Ferris--"I may have an explanation for that." Alan turns to her and silently asks the question hanging in the air _Oh, what??_

  
      " When I originally examined the boy I found some sort of sticky substance around his neck, across his lower stomach, rectum, and genitals. I took samples and sent it over to our partners at the Supernatural Paranormal Network." The Alpha cringes a little when he hears SPN....he hated having to make the compromise with the gammas that forced the Were Elders to change the Were Enforcement, Research, Environmental Agency (WERE Agency) to SPN because it was the more "politically correct" term. Fucken politics!! "I'm waiting for them to get back to me but I suspect that whatever it is contributed to the confusion." Sam considers whether or not she should wait on sharing her other news but its been days and her patient is just getting worse. "I may also have a lead on who the boy is....."

  
     "WHAT?? You may know the boys identity and you've kept it from us" roars JD Morgan--head of Pack Security. "What the FUCK is the matter with you Sam?"

  
      "I said MAY...not that I do. The boy was wearing a medical identification bracelet. It only has his medical records number and that he has Huntington's Syndrome on it. I've contacted Dr. Jackson over at St. Mary's Hospital to see if he can tell us anything about the boy--such as his name and how to contact his family. Weres don't get sick like gammas; I can't access those files from my clinic."

  
      Jim Beaver speaks up for the first time "Your dismissed Chris; we'll call you back if we have more questions." Chris gets up and inclines his head in respect to the elders in the room before exiting out the door. He wants to check on his best friend and share what he's learned.

  
     Jim waits until the young man leaves before he turns to glare at JD and Sam, "You both realize that pup is going to run straight to Jensen and tell him everything he's just heard. You're both idjits for bickering like children--you're suppose to be this packs elders....start acting like it!!" Jim is actually the oldest Were in the room at 48. Both JD and Sam are 35. Alan is 45....but they are the "Elders" due to their position in the pack and not their actual ages. Alan chose his council because he respected each of them and trusted their strengths in their respected fields. JD was already a captain in the guards and Sam is married to another Were doctor; together they run the main clinic for Weres and take shifts at the human hospital. When he became Alpha the pack was shocked when he chose such young "elders" but opinions quickly changed once the pack started to grow and prosper under his leadership.

  
     "What are thinking Jim? You've been too quiet lately. So tell me what it is you know." The Alpha looks at his friend and waits. He knows that Jim is sitting on something but may not have all the facts yet. Jim's job in the pack is that of pack historian. He heads the library and keeps the packs lore safe. If anyone maybe able to shed some light on current events it will be Jim."Well, I don't like this one bit. That poor boy was tussled up like a Thanksgiving turkey and delivered to our door. This maybe some sort of set-up by some right-winged racist fanatic or group. I just don't like it but the facts aren't adding up. First, why did the kid smell like an omega--though I might have an answer for that one. I'm still researching some things. Second, was he dumped purposely in Jensen's patrol route or was it pure chance? Third......"

  
      Just then Jody Mills barges into the council chambers and she is pissed. All the Weres can smell how upset she is; it is radiating off her in waves. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about the kid Alan?? I've got to find out from a pride member that you've got a human boy in your clinic!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting....stay tuned.
> 
> Kindness begets kindness....pass it on.


	6. The Pain of a Guilty Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow readers....
> 
> Just a head's up--this chapter is an interlude or bridge....it goes back in time to give you Jamie's POV of events...then fast forwards back to present time to see how Gen and Chad are coping. This was a quickie because it was already written and only needed a little tweeking to complete. Remember that all ooops and F-ups are mine and mine alone......such is the life of an introvert. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter then the previous but com'on people....two chapters in about 12 hours....so no complaints....or at least none that I can hear....lol..internal grumbling is allowed. (smile people, its my sad attempt at humor)
> 
> As always--Be Kind to one another and Happy reading

 

 

***Two hours after Jared was taken***

     Jamie was sitting in his car in a back corner of the Oxford Valley Mall parking lot--he was going to be sick...Jared. My god what did they do to the poor kid. How could he just go along with what Mike and Tom did?? He's a Were damn it; you just don't do that sort of shit to a gamma. Especially not such a sweet little omega-like gamma such as Jared. Jamie likes the kid---he's felt an over powering need to protect the kid ever since he met him 18 months ago. Gen, Chad and Jared's school had petitioned the Were leaders for permission to allow the three gammas to live in Levittown. The university owned several properties that they used as student housing in both pack and pride territories. After careful consideration and a through look into each gamma; the school had been given permission to allow the gammas to live in the pride town of Levittown. (There are several pack member who live there also but its only about 30% pack; 15% gamma and the rest is pride.) Jamie's family lives a few houses down from them. Once they discovered they all went to College Row; Jamie became a welcome member into the little trio's pride.

  
     He betrayed their trust...a hard earned trust. It wasn't until just recently that Chad and Gen allowed Jamie to take Jared anywhere alone. It was one of the things the elders approved of about the little pride--the fierce protectiveness they had towards Jared. It was obvious that he was suffering in the city; it was why the Dean has requested the housing change.  
The little group had been observed for several weeks by a group of Were guards. The report stated one fact very clearly--Chad acted as alpha-- the protector and leader; Gen was the beta--she was a caregiver and the second in command; and Jared was the omega--shy, sweet, loving & trusting. That fact alone weighed heavily in their favor of being allowed into Bucks--they already acted like a pride family and Jared was their omega. The guards reported that all of the kids actions pointed towards him being omega-like but no one had gotten close enough to smell if he was a gene carrier. ( Gene carriers are gammas that have the potential of becoming Were if turned. They carry the DNA blueprint of a Were--meaning that in some point in their family history; someone had mated a Were.) An as any good Were knows--you protect omegas.

  
     Protect--he failed to protect Jared from Mike. Tom was just a gamma and thought Mike was one too. Little did anyone know that Mike was really an alpha. Jamie only found out by accident himself. Scent masking is highly frowned upon but allowed. In the old days; it was used to hide from warring fractions,enemies or sensitive gammas. Now its used to help working omegas during their heats or unmated omegas who don't wish to be bothered with finding a mate. Occasionally, an alpha will use it if they work in certain fields--such as the guards. Hell, he and Benny have used them when they spend the day in Philly. Ever since Apple came out with their iWere software--which is about 70% accurate--more gammas are able to 'tell' who is a Were without being told. Its not like it was in the past; where Weres had to wear identifying bands--poor omegas were forced to wear a collar!! _fucken barbarians_ \--to help gammas to know who they were dealing with. Thanks to President John F. Kennedy, bands and collars were outlawed around the same time that Civil Rights legislation was passed.  Pride and pack members have no need to hide their scents; so it surprised him when he realized that Mike was indeed an alpha that used the scent blockers. He had slipped up one time; but one sniff was all Jamie needed to confirm that Mike was hiding his designation for some unknown reason. What Jamie didn't know, at the time of his discovery, was whether he was an alpha or a sub; but he sure did find out tonight. 

  
     Thinking back to earlier tonight...he should have stopped it. The original joke was to drop Jared off in pride lands and make him walk back; alone to his house. What Mike & Tom didn't know is that Jamie had asked his patrol partners to shift and keep an eye on the kid. To protect Jared if he became lost on their lands. He liked the younger man and didn't want to see him suffer if anything went sideways. Unfortunately, Mike had his own ideas about how this supposed prank was to play out. When they got out to _pack lands_ not pride; Tom had indeed had extra "goodies". He had an entire box filled with all sorts of nasty little things: handcuffs, whips, barbed and knotted dildos, ball gags and blindfolds. WHAT THE HELL?!? At least he was able to convince them that it was no longer a "joke" if they raped the kid. But that didn't stop Mike from undoing Jared's jeans and spreading the pheromones all around the boys ass and dick. As soon as he started to protest the abuse Mike was bestowing on Jared; Mike used his alpha laced voice to force Jamie into compliance. _Why'd I have to be a submissive alpha?!!?_ His mind was screaming _wrong, this isn't right. Protect Jared;_ but his body couldn't move. At least he still had the ability to mouth off to the pair but it didn't phase them too much. Mike just gave him a feral grin and continued to molest the sweet kid. Stupid fucken Tom still thought it was a joke--a prank. He kept going on and on about them "helping" the kid to find some sweet Were tail. Like it truly was still a jest--it stopped being that as soon as the kid lost his ability to protest. Now its just criminal what they did. Sweet Mary, mother of God---he was going to be banished for this--you just don't hurt an omega--even a little omega maybe like Jared.

  
      Jamie can't help it; its only been a few hours....maybe he can sneak on pack lands (not that this would usually be a problem but he needed to get Jared away before he was found by the guards or a patrol). He goes back out to the forest and changes into his cat form. He doesn't like to roam around pack lands alone but he has to find Jared. Mike had "suggested" (again using his alpha voice) that Jamie stay with the truck; no sense in taking the chance of everyone getting caught. Jamie panicked at this suggestion  _What are they going to do to him!?!?_ Why did Mike force him to swallow those scent blockers if he was only going to make Jamie stay behind??  _Shit, he knew that I would be against this--he set me up so I can't tell anyone without getting into trouble too. FUCK!!_  The scent blocker from earlier is still in his system and will be for hours yet. He lopes carefully around the forest; he wants to avoid any patrols if they are around. Only trouble can come from that. His dad will lose his shit if he finds out what has happened here tonight. His family likes the little pride--they've been invited to his house for dinner a few times. His older brother, Benny, and father both have made comments about the need to protect Jared. He must be a carrier.

  
      Jamie stumbles to a halt when he see it.....three giant Weres are around Jared. The kid is a mess and definitely in need of help. _Shit!! He must have had a reaction to whatever the hell it was that Mike slipped him._ He can hear Jared's thready pulse and ragged breathing from where he hides amongst the trees. He's too late to stop this now.......

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

      Days....it's been too many days since anyone has seen or heard from Jared. Gen paces around the living room of their small home. She knew that she should have stayed with Jared once they found out that Harley had to stay overnight at the vets. The kid had been pretty upset about it before she left for work. But Jared had insisted that he was fine, or as fine as one can be when his furry friend was sick. He had insisted that Gen go do her shift at the hospital. She had worked hard to earn the internship in the children's ward--it was a dream come true. Dr. Jackson was well know through out the state as one of the leading pediatric doctors and a top researcher on childhood illnesses. She was secretly hoping that she could convince the doctor to look into Jared's history and possibly help her "little brother" to get better.

  
      That was the other thing that had Gen freaked out---Jared hasn't taken any of his medication in all the time he's been gone. He's somewhere, possible hurt and alone. What if he can't talk--its happened before to Jared, when he suffered from a paralyzed vocal cord after that nasty seizure two years ago. Little braniac actually went out and learned sign language so he'd be able to "speak". Then proceeded to teach it to both Chad and herself.

  
      She is actually more upset that nobody has contacted them; after all both her and Chad are listed has the first to call on his medical records and he does have bracelet on..... _OMG; is he wearing it??_ Jared's been known to take it off at home; just to 'feel like a regular person for a while'. Gen rushes off to check the nightstand in his room; once there she's relieved to note that Jare's bracelet isn't. So he is wearing it. She returns to the living room to resume pacing. Its driving her mad the not knowing. 

  
      "Pacing a hole in the carpet isn't going to find him Gen" Chad offers from his place on the couch. Harley is sitting next to him; whining quietly. She has been unusually subdued since Jared has been missing. Its almost like she knows something that they don't.

  
     "Its just not right.....how can he just disappear like that?? He never goes anywhere without telling one of us. This is so not like him!" And it was true. Ever since they came together that one fateful afternoon to help the tiny freshman--Jared; the three have been friends. The boy had been getting brutally bullied by four juniors when he started to have a seizure. The other kids just stared and laughed at the freaky, little kid. Chad decided to help and had taken his fists to all four of the bullies. Gen had tried to help the boy through the shakes and then into the recovery position once his trembling and twitching had stopped. They'd instantly bonded over the sweet, shy boy and became fast friends. Jared stuck to Gen and Chad throughout high school. Their school councilor had realized that they would protect the boy--Chad's iron fists   & Gen's quick tongue lashings to anyone who dared to upset Jared; assured that no one would bully the boy--so at least one of them was in class with Jared for the rest of their high school days.

  
     Chad got off the couch and moved over to Gen. He then reached out and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him. We've done all we can right now short of grabbing his clothes and asking Benny or Jamie to take a good sniff and track him down." he tries to joke. But all joking aside; that's really not a bad idea. Gen is just about to answer when Chad's cell phone goes off.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot, hunt or otherwise scold the author....its my job to leave ya hanging :-))
> 
> Next chapter is already in the workshop getting a tune-up....little sneak peak:
> 
> Tom gets to share his "feelings"....{snicker, snort....evil laughter.....}


	7. Family, Fantasies and Freaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my darlings;
> 
> This chapter continues were the last one left you hanging.....with Chad & Gen. But it also has Tom's take on that night.
> 
> *****WARNING****** Tom's POV is down right rude, crude and nasty. It is the last part of this chapter and is very different from the tone of the story so far. If you are a sensitive person--perhaps you may wish to skip it. This is who Tom really is.....(author hangs her head in embarrassment) SORRY; but it needed to be added.
> 
> As always...time is a fluid thing and should be taken into consideration as you read. I try to give you clues as to when each section of story is taken place in regards to that first night at the bar & grill but sometimes I just make a mess of it. (My muse has been poking me constantly---she's eaten all of my chocolate and refuses to stay in her ornate corner of my mind. Basically, she's been a real bitch lately!!) All F3's are mine......all spelling, grammar mistakes and downright confusing text belong to me; and me alone. 
> 
> I've started back at work--a teaching I will go....our school year is up and running here so; I will work as my muddled brain allows. The good news is; most of this is already written so its really is just adding content, snark and missing tie-ins.
> 
> As always....May I remind--BE KIND & happy Reading....  
> ****************************************************************************

 

     Chad looks down at the cell phone in his hand then over to Gen. He knows she is frantic with worry about their little brother and desperately wants to be able to give her some good news. "Jarebear's folks." he tells her. Gen nods as she continues to wear tracks into the floor. Chad debates not answering it but knows that the parental units are just as worried about their son. So he knows that despite having nothing new to share, he has to talk to them. " Hey Mr. P" he answers.

  
     "Chad, anything new--has Jared been found yet?? Sheri & I are just waiting on Jeff to get here so we can fly up to you. Megan has her mid year exams coming up and can't miss them." Gerald Padalecki explains in a rush. He's been a worried mess since getting the call last week that his soft spoken middle child was missing. Jared has always been a little too trusting and the Padaleckis had often worried about him when he was younger. Once he met up with Gen & Chad their fears abated a bit when they realized the older kids were so protective of their son. The boy's parents soon realized that a true bond of friendship had been forged between the three youngsters. And much like their Were brethren, a bond is forever and unbreakable, so they felt confident that Jared would be safe when they weren't around. It was why they gave over guardianship to the pair when the three teens left for college. They knew that Gen and Chad would always be with Jared no matter what happened. SO finding out that their son had gone off one night for dinner and disappeared had shocked both of them.

  
     "No sir, Gen's got people looking at the local hospital for anyone who fits his description. We tried to report him missing the night he didn't come home but the local sheriff--Jody Mills-- had to abide by Were law and wait the legal three days to make sure that he wasn't--and I quote--off doing his own thing with other friends. He has no other close friends beside the McCay brothers--Benny and Jamie. They are the only other people Jare feels comfortable going anywhere with if Gen and I are working. It just sucks that the sheriff had to wait so long. She said its because we live in a Pride town." _Jamie, the person who he went out with that night---the person who has been dodging all of his and Gen's questions about what happened. Even his brother, Benny can't get a straight answer out of him. What the hell happened that night??_

  
     Gen chimes in "....don't forget that dick Mike and his side kick Tom....their Jamie's 'friends', though I don't know why, and sometimes they all hang out together. Jared hates Mike but says Tom's kinda okay. I just don't like either of them with our brother." Mike...just saying his name has Harley growling from her place on the couch. The sounds of her irritation and displeasure fill the room. The yellow haired Labrador mix misses her boy and wants him to come back home. The canine hates the dark haired man-- _ **he smells wrong**_ \-- she's even snapped at him when he's gotten too close to Jared. _Girls got some good instincts!!_ Gen muses. Again Gen wonders if Harley knows something that they don't.

  
     "Well, we should be on a flight later tonight--I hope. Jeff had a case that took him to Seattle--he wanted to come straight to you but promised to stay with Meg after Sheri talked to him a few days ago. I just don't....." a loud bell sound can be heard through the phone connection "Hold on a minute Chad, someone's at the door."

  
     Chad waits patiently for Mr. P to come back on the line. He knows that things are bad when the Padaleckis' feel that they have to fly up. They've done it before when Jared's been ill and occasionally, over holidays when the trio can't get home but never before for something this bad. _Ok, that seizure and its aftermath was pretty bad two years ago but nothing like missing for days on end to bring the folks to your door._ Chad thinks as he waits for Mr. P to finish with whom ever is at his door. While he is reminiscing about past visits with Jare's parents, the front door to their house starts to open, surprising him. Only two people, besides himself and Gen, would just walk into their home---Sheriff Mills (who they gave a key because she's like their aunt) and Jared. _Oh man, please be Jarebear._ Both Gen  & Chad turn to see who is coming through their door.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_The pain has been slowly ebbing away; leaving him lethargic and exhausted. The world hums on the edges of his senses but his sleep filled mind is demanding his attention so Jared once again succumbs to its call and falls back into the strange world of  dreams that are being created by his restless mind....._

     The golden, tawny wolf with the forest green eyes sits by side the lake and watches the little Were cat. His posture suggests that he is relaxed as he observers the little cats antics at the water's edge. But those who know _this_ wolf, are fully aware that he may seem to be relaxing but is actually very much aware of what is going on around the lake. He is extremely conscious of the other two wolves; quietly patrolling around the couple keeping them safe. Not that anything should be happening in the midst of pack lands but why take the chance.

     The little Were cat stops his prancing in the shallow water to look over his left shoulder. There on the soft,summer green grass sits the stunning wolf--his wolf. The little cat can't help but admire the beasts coloring; a pale, creamy white face that is speckled with dots of gold. _Almost like freckles_ he muses. The golden color picking up again around the wolf's ears and extending to the tip of his tail. That same creamy color is on his underside and the ends of his front paws-- his hind quarters, legs and  back paws are that beautiful spun golden color. The little cat can almost see the love radiating from the wolf; his mate. A low, happy purr starts to emanate from the little cat as he walks over to the wolf.

  
     The wolf watches his mate as he leaves the shore and heads towards the place where he sits upon the grass at the edge of the lake. The sun is peeking through the tree tops and cascading deliciously warm beams onto his spot in the grass. The wolf stretches himself out fully upon the grass as he watches his mate come closer. The air is filled with the delightful rumble of his mates happiness. The feline is almost upon him now, just a few steps from the golden wolf, still purring away gleefully. The little cat nuzzles at the right side of his neck and proceeds to rub himself all over his flanks. His inner beast preens with delight over the cats loving attentions. The wolf peeks over his right shoulder to see his mate turn and rub his way back towards his muzzle. The wolf reaches out and licks around the little cat's nose, cheeks and ears in way of greeting, a satisfactory rumble starting to radiate from him as his mate settles down on the grass beside him. He wraps himself protectively around the little feline and watches as the cats ever-changing hazel eyes drift close, his purr slowly quieting as he drifts closer to sleep in the warm, afternoon sun. He knows the others will keep them safe; so with that last thought, the wolf follows the feline's lead and allows the warmth of the day to lull him into sleep too......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  
     Tom's starting to get nervous with the way things are turning out. Jared's been officially listed as missing and his freaken room mates are making a big stink about it. Stupid brat's friends making his life difficult. _"Have you seen Jared... we're worried about him---he's sick---hasn't been home...."_ Then to make matters worse, the sheriff has been nosing around asking questions. Good thing Mike has them covered with that alibi shit or else he might be on the sheriffs short list.

  
     Then the parent wanna bes--Gen and Chad--are bugging everyone around campus; hanging up "missing" signs on every available space. _Fuck, that stupid little punk._ _He had to go and ruin their prank by acting all loopy and shit. Can't handle the good shit._ _Jamie thought they were roofing the kid.....dumb fucker._ He's not sure exactly what Mike gave the kid, but he knows it was stronger then the typical stuff. He suspects it was some sort of mixture of ecstasy and ketamine.

  
     Not to mention that he keeps seeing the posters all over the campus and the town. It was wicked fun to fuck with that dumb ass, pansy kid. He had been looking forward to getting to play with his toys. Hell, even Mike had been impressed with his assortment of playthings. But NOOOOO, fucken Jamie has to go get all serious--- _"kids practically an omega man---you can't do that----that's not having fun-----its not a joke if your gonna rape him...."_ Jesus, fucker has to go and turn into a whinny fucken subbie that he is. Mike was all for it. Shit, he even had the kid's pants down around his knees. At least they got to have a good time fondling the boy. Jesus, he's never gotten hard off of copping a feel before. Good god, who knew such a quiet little fucker was packing such a gigantic dick. Tom's drooling just thinking about it. He learned a long time ago that his door swung both ways. Not that he likes to bottom; but for a huge fucken pole like that he was willing to take the ride with or without the kids "permission".

  
     "FUCK!!" He's getting hard just thinking about Jared's sweet ass too. It is soooo perfect. He couldn't help but sink his fingers into the boys' sweet, tight hole as they were playing with him. He couldn't stop himself when Mike was molesting the kid too--sorry, 'applying' that omega shit. He had to feel the boy for himself. Mike had the unconscious boy's cock--along with his own length,in his hands, stroking them both until he came all over the kids stomach. Tom wanted to fuck that sweet ass but Mike said no. He was mad at having to clean his own cum off of the kid; stating that it might lead someone back to them if he doesn't. No way was he letting Tom leave anything dripping out of the boy's ass. So Tom had to settle for getting off by pushing the boys cheeks together and rubbing himself between them until he felt his sack tighten and came onto the ground. Jamie just stood there, with this pained look on his face, while they had their way with the teen. He really didn't think that he would listen when Mike told him to back off and let them have their fun but the guy just stood there mouthing off to them while they took what pleasure they could from the teen's limp body.

  
     Shit, he's so fucken hard now.....he reaches into his jeans and gives himself a good, hard squeeze. That's better but its not enough. He needs more; so he undoes his pants and pulls himself out. He always thought he was pretty well endowed but not anymore. Jared's dick wasn't just long--it was nice and thick too. Tom is longing to feel it up his ass now. Its been too long since he's allowed anyone to mount him. Its dangerous to do that on Were lands. Living here as a gamma but liking to take it up the ass would label him--marking him as _gay_ \--and he likes pussy too much to let that happen. They all talk---it will get around that he is some sort of fucken pansy ass, submissive bitch. _Nope, that ain't gonna happen._

  
     Instead, Tom goes into his closet and roots around. His dick is hard and leaking onto his jeans but he doesn't care. _Where did I leave it....ahhh, there it is_......half way hidden behind some shoe boxes he finds what he's looking for. He lifts the box and takes it over to his stool. His dick is turning an angry shade of red--demanding attention. Inside the box is a huge alpha dildo--including knot-- with a suction cup at the base. His mouth waters at the sight of it while his ass pukers in anticipation. Tom grabs the lube from his nightstand and applies a little to the suction cup. Once its good and wet he pushed it down onto the stool. He quickly sheds his jeans and walks over to make sure his doors are locked. It would suck to be fucking himself silly only to get caught. Moving back to the stool; he crouches down near it, spreading his legs wide apart. Its been too long since he's played with himself like this and needs to prep his puckering hole. Hurting himself would defeat the purpose---he wants more pleasure then pain right now. Perhaps later he will use the barbed cock to soothe his need for the pain.

  
     Soon all thoughts about Jared go flying out of his head as he enjoys his ride into orgasamville......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....Tom's one sick puppy (pun intended). I'm so sorry but the muse demanded it....so I decided to change the rating of this story from none to explicit/mature. 
> 
> Please don't hurt me (uses her Jared like interchangeable hazel puppy eyes....) I promise to punish the muse for this (blinks innocently)....no more chocolate for her!!


	8. Confessions & Confrontations of the Brokenhearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my fellow avid readers,
> 
> Our poor Jared is still lingering in the land of strange dreams and fantasies....he's content at the moment so I'm just gonna leave him be for the meanwhile. Besides, he has his Jensen to keep him safe from the world outside. Instead its time to find out what happens when guilt eats away at your soul.....and the heartbreak that comes from realizing what our future holds....
> 
> Enjoy my loves.....happy reading.

*** _ **The morning of the Pack council meeting**_ ***

 

     He needs to tell Pride Alpha Oakes what he's done. There is no way to get out of it. Perhaps if he begs, pleads and submits himself for punishment; he will live to tell his sorrowful tale someday. Jamie's life has been in a tail spin ever since he let his supposed friends talk him into pranking Jared. _Or did Mike command him?!?_ They were just suppose to drive the kid to the edge of the forest to walk a mile or so back to town. Not this---never this. He had even asked some friends to stick by the kid to make sure he got home without any issues.

  
     His family has noticed how jumpy and unsettled he has been since that night nearly two weeks ago. Everyone assumes he is worried about Jared _please be alright kiddo_ and wants him to explain more about what happened. He can't even talk to Chad or Gen anymore because he knows he'll confess everything. Better that they all assume that he had dropped the kid off because he was still feeling anxious over Harley. Even his older brother Benny assumes its because he is friends with the boy and is worried but secretly hopes that its something else--a mate. He has no idea how far off the beaten path he is on this one. First of all, Jared is not his mate nor has he found someone else who could be, far from it but he is in trouble because of his submissive nature. Mike being an alpha explains so much now. Why he's always blindly followed the guy. His need to please or sooth him when Mike's angry. The occasional fights for control over what they are doing. Mike is a dominate alpha and Jamie is a submissive; while Tom is just a douche bag. _Why didn't I realize this sooner??_

  
     In the end, Jamie compromises with himself and goes to see Alpha Mills. She holds the honorary title of 'alpha' because of her place in their community and because of her career as a law enforcer. All gammas are given an honorary title if they work in Were lands as law enforcers. {Even after they mate and become Were themselves; they will still be dubbed with the title of alpha.} She is married to one of the Prides Council Elders. He hopes if he tells her about what he knows about Mike, the original joke and how everything went sideways that perhaps he can escape death. Though a sentence of banishment is just as bad. So it is with a heavy heart that he walks into the sheriff's office and asks to talk to Alpha Mills. Jody takes one look at his face and orders her deputy not to disturb her unless 'the Padalecki kid has been found'.

  
     Jody goes to sit behind her desk and then patiently waits for Jamie McCay to unload whatever is troubling him. She's known the kid his entire life and knows that he was with Jared the night he went missing. She's hoping that he remembered something else that can help her locate the boy. Jamie looks at the sheriff and begins talking like a man confessing to a mass killing spree, "It was just suppose to be a stupid joke; ya know. A prank but I didn't put it all together until it was already too late and by then the kid was already in trouble--so I panicked..."

  
     "Whoa there Jamie...slow down. What prank--who are we talking about here?"

  
      "Jared" Jamie whispers as he hangs his head low--it was said so quietly that the sheriff isn't sure she heard him correctly. Jody sits up straighter in her seat as she stares at the boy in front of her "Jared??--what about Jared? Jamie, what happened to Jared? Talk to me here kid; I can't help anyone if I don't know what happened."

  
      "Jared is on pack lands--I saw three Weres---wolves--with him and he was seriously hurt but the wolves didn't hurt him. We did--Mike, Tom  & I...."

  
     And that's how Jody spent the bulk of her afternoon; listening to Jamie McCay explain about Mike being a dominate alpha to his submissive; Tom being a creepy pervert with his box of horrors and the small joke that turned out to be so much more.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

      For the first time, in a long time, Sheriff Jody Mills was fed up and completely frustrated with Were Law. Three fucken days she had to wait until she could "Officially" declare the Padalecki kid missing just because he lives on Were lands. That is insane!! He's a damn human and a pretty sick one too. She should of be allowed to file the paper work after 24 hours like any non-Were police department does. At least her husband was able to convince the pride Alpha, Matthew Oakes, to alert the guards and patrols to keep an eye out. Pack Alpha Alan has been "dealing with a situation" with his son Jensen and hasn't called her back. Well its been over a week now and she's just pissed off enough to vent her spleen to the man--pack Alpha or not.

  
     She walked out of her office and asked her deputy to keep Jamie in the staff room. He wasn't allowed to leave; if he tried--lock the kids ass up. She was broken hearted and sickened by what Jamie had told her but she understands that being a submissive alpha played a part in the whole situation. She knows that Alpha Matthew is going to want to deal with him personally. _Dear Lord, what that poor boy suffered through_.

  
      After giving her orders; Jody heads back to her office and places a call to her husband. It takes almost 45 minutes to explain everything and assure him that the McCay boy isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. She then gathers her things, walks out the door and tells her second in command that she's heading over to the pack council offices to vent her spleen to the alpha. Nobody tries to stop the agitated woman as she storms through the office and out the door.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*** _ **Ten minutes later**_ ***

 

     "Now Jody, you can't just come barging in here like this--its disrespectful" states JD as he glares at the alpha sheriff. Jody Mills is completely human, she doesn't carry the gene but that didn't stop her from mating her Werecat husband. Both of her boys are Weres; her daughter is a carrier. She is given the honorary title of alpha among the Weres to show their respect of her position in their community. Right now they could shove their fucken respect right up their asses--she's pissed at being kept out of the loop. She's known for days about a very sick, human boy who is missing somewhere in the county. The boy has Huntington's syndrome and is in desperate need of medical help if he is somehow lost on pack or pride lands.

  
      "I'll show you disrespect you over grown mutt!! How could you keep that boy hidden away!! Do you have any idea of how sick he is?!?! NO, probably not. Is he even alive??"

  
     "Jody calm down" Alan growled with a hint of command in his voice. The agitated, brown haired woman turns to glare at the Alpha; "You know that growly alpha tone shit isn't going to work on me ALPHA;" the sheriff fumes. "My hands have been tied in this whole mess. First I have to wait the mandatory three days because we are in WERE lands. That kid is a gamma...according to gamma laws its 24 hours. He's sick Alan, the kid has a serious illness. Second, the kid's brother is a SPN enforcer agent. He called me up days ago threatening to have the whole county locked down if his baby brother wasn't found. He's on his way here as we speak."

  
     The entire room falls into silence. SPN enforcers were the one agency where even Pack Alphas had to tread lightly. The original WERE Agency may have been renamed but other then that; nothing has really changed. The agency had authority and usually the final word about many Were matters that the local leaders could not solve. In rare cases, the agency has been known to remove Pack or Pride Alphas (and/or their heirs) if they were found to be unusually cruel, unable to lead or dangerous to their community. They were not to be messed with. His boy sure did step into a giant pile of it this time if the boy they were caring for was the same one Jody was talking about.

  
      "Start at the beginning Jody. Who is this person you're talking about? Perhaps we have two missing boys on our hands." Alan says as he settles back into his chair. "Please, sit Alpha Mills. This thing has been a giant cluster fuck and Jensen's in the middle of it. We need to hear what you know to determine what is to be done." Alan smiles, rather sadly, at his friend and peer. Jody sighs as she settlers herself into the offered seat. Her anger slowly draining out of her. Its already been a hell of a day; what with Jamie McCay's bout of guilty conscious getting unloaded on her this afternoon. Now it promises to be to be an even longer night. Right now she's suddenly very glad that she made that stew for dinner. ( _Of all the ridiculous things to think about_ ) "Give me a minute to text my husband & let him know I'll be working later then I thought."

  
     "Take all the time you need. I think it might be a good idea if we all let our mates know it's gonna be a long night." Alan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.....its a gorgeous sunny afternoon here...tomorrow (Sunday) is my last day of freedom before life intervenes once again...it's also the day my better half is taking me down to the waterfront to see Godsmack & Shinedown. (A belated b-day present) On Monday I start back at my regularly scheduled career as a Special Education teacher.....so that means it may take longer to post the remaining chapters of our boys' story. SORRY--I know its my fault; spoiling you like I have with a new chapter every few days....BUT the good news is--the Muse has been busy and its mostly complete; minus a few late flashes of brilliance. SO pls bear with me.....and send love or comments or HUGS......LOL


	9. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yesterday was a very stressful first day back for our Kindergarten and first graders.....I was so mentally fried that I kept 'fixing' perfectly good text....needless to say I made a grand old mess of it. Major league fat finger fuck-ups!!!! (yes, they were so bad that foul ups just didn't cover it.....snicker, snort...)
> 
> This chapter is mostly about our boys....with a little nod to Supernatural itself. Hope you enjoy.....remember---I seriously messed this up (thank goodness I edit on a new document each time, so I have the original....just saying it really was that bad.) so all oops, goofs and confusing text is solely from my inability to think straight. Happy reading.
> 
> PS...remember that italics type is internal thoughts or musings and bold is usually Were speech. Thanks
> 
> ****************************************************************************************

 

     Jensen hasn't left the boys room since he was released from Dr. Ferris' care. He wants to be there when the teen wakes. For days now, he's felt the boy working his way towards consciousness as he sits by his side; gently stroking his fingers through his silky tresses. At times, he shifts and curls himself around the teen to appease his irritated wolf. In a way, time has lost all meaning for Jensen; he judges it now by the beating of his mates heart and not the passage of the sun. Sam and Misha had moved the boy to his parents home once he was out of immediate danger. _When was that yesterday?? Last week??_ He needs some medical intervention, which means Jensen still sees Sam or Misha everyday at his house checking his mate but his condition isn't as severe as before. Therefore, medical supervision isn't something that requires him to stay another moment at the clinic. So, his father had arranged to have the downstairs den converted to a recovery area for the slumbering boy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     A pretty, blond little beta nurse, Mary, has been on duty to help care for the injured teen. She has been staying at the Ackles house since the boys were moved from the clinic. She has been told that she has the patience of a saint, is extremely caring and has a huge heart. Sam told her it was why she wanted Mary to be the stationed at the Ackles house. Mary isn't bothered by Jensen's abrupt manner; she has been mated to her John for several years now. What does bother her is being separated from her young pups. Her wonderful mate knows this and John has been bringing her boys; Dean (8) and Sammy (4) to see her often while she cares for both Jensen and his mate. The quiet, beautiful newly turned omega has already stolen her heart and she feels as if he is another of her boys. So, she has no problems with Jensen's need to protect the boy from all the males in the house. In fact, She'd be worried if Jensen wasn't being an overbearing brute to anyone who might take the boy from him. The fact that his body blocks anyone's view from the doorway of the boy (since he has moved the chair to the other side of the room in order to shield his mate from harm) is enough to assure Mary of Jensen's devotion and protective nature.

  
     Mary just left both boys a few minutes ago after giving the slumbering teen a bath--even letting Jensen help her wash his hair. She smiled as she watched how gentle the alpha was with his mate and thinks about how he will make a wonderful pack alpha one day in the future. She knows that he is in some sort of trouble; the guards watching from the doorway indicate that much; but Mary knows deep in her heart that it will all work out. No alpha as devoted, caring and gentle as Jensen could possibly force himself or a claim on anyone. That and she just happened to read that report that Sam just got back from SPN concerning the boy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     He sits on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the teens drying locks thinking about the strange dreams he's been having. Last nights was the clearest dream he's had so far. He knows that these nightly images are not his alone---they are coming through the mating bond he has with the teen. Jensen knows that if they had a complete mate bond then he might actually be able to understand what he is seeing while he walks amongst the clouds.

  
     Last nights dream was so realistic; they were down by the lake--the one he had found the boy near--enjoying a warm, summer day. He was wolfed out and the male with him was a beautiful feline. Jensen's wolf sat and watched has the kitten played and frolicked in the water. Before long, the cat was joining him in the sun to snuggle and nap in the heat of the afternoons golden rays. Jensen smiles as he thinks about the glorious shading and patterns decorating the cats body. He hopes that this dream will some day come true. His only worry is the size of the feline; it seemed so small and vulnerable. He doesn't know if he was dreaming of his mate or of his child. While most children follow the Were tendencies of their "father" or the dominate partner; it is possible for traits of the 'mother' to be seen in later pregnancies. Either way; the dream left Jensen feeling peaceful for the first time in days. Now if only his mate would rejoin the world of the living.

  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     The boy on the bed is starting to stir, Jensen can feel it in their bond. The teen is confused and his whole body aches. "Hey Baby Boy, do you think you can open your eyes for me?" He asks as he slowly cards his fingers through the silky chestnut strands. Jensen has been waiting days to see what his mates eyes look like....will they be forest green like his or blue like Chris (a dark shade) or Misha's (light). Maybe a beautiful golden brown color like his sister, Kenzie. Will they match the little Were kittens changeable hazel color? What ever they are, his mate is gorgeous, and Jensen already loves him.

  
     The boy has been fairly quiet since he last stirred three _or perhaps its been longer_ days ago. At that time, he had been in so much pain; Jensen had barley been able to contain his wolf side. It wanted to protect their mate and rip apart those who had hurt him. Instead he had taken a chance, deciding that it was better to seek forgiveness that ask permission, and shifted. A quick peek at the guard ensured that he wasn't going to intervene so, Jensen jumped up on the queen size bed. Jensen  & his wolf had to settle for curling himself around their mate to protect him from the betas he could sense just beyond the door. When the male beta had walked through the open door a few minutes later, the unsuspecting guardsman had almost lost his life when he tried to remove Jensen from his mates bed. Once it was determined that he wasn't trying to knot the boy but PROTECT him, he was left pretty much where he was on the bed. Only now, the guardsmen were stationed inside the room instead of outside the opening.

  
     At this moment his mate is starting to stir; it is why Jensen had shifted back to his two legged form earlier before the nurse had given the kid his bath. He has settled himself once again into the semi-comfortable chair next to the bed. One of the nurses, Mary he thinks, has been leaving him food, "No sense in both of you becoming sick. You need to eat alpha" the pretty little blond beta had said. "Your mate needs your strength to heal." Damn, the beta isn't trying to con him or anything, Jensen knew she was right, _of course_. Its textbook mates 101-- mating for dummies for Pete's sake _Who the fuck is 'Pete' anyway!!??_ Ghaaaa, he's starting to lose it again; days with barely eating, sleeping or drinking will do that to a person. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was hungry for food. Coffee----YES.... _who does he have to growl at to get a fucken cup of Joe?!!?_ Jensen suspects that Doc Ferris has left strict orders NOT to give Jensen any coffee. If he wants some then he has to get it himself from the kitchen and that's just not happening. He'd rather gnaw off his arm then leave his little meggie alone and unguarded. _Alright, technically he is guarded but he's not leaving his mate alone with those beta punk ass 'guards'._

  
     So Jensen finds himself sitting by his boy---waiting. Over the course of the last week or so, the injuries that the teen suffered from had healed. A sure sign that the boy had changed from gamma to omega--a true omega this time. Now its just a matter of finding out what species of Were he was....would he be wolf like Jensen or one of the cat varieties. It doesn't really matter---they're mates. Almost all the children they have will be wolves. That's just the way it works. His Alpha DNA will override the boys' if he's feline. Though it is possible for later litters to give them a child or two that will be feline.

  
     The boy had been moved to his parents house days ago; _how many days has it been???_ \-- the worst of the injuries completely healed. The only thing left to show he had been ill were the twin IV lines going into the boys left arm. One carried some sort of medicine or nutrients or well something the kid needed to recover... Doc tried to explain it all but all Jensen heard was gibberish. The second line was simply saline to keep the boy hydrated.

  
      The broken right arm and dislocated shoulder had healed but Sam had said the shoulder may still be tender for a while yet. So his right arm was currently in a sling across his chest. She wasn't taking any chances until she can get her patients input. His left ankle and lower leg had been broken also. It took Sam and her husband; Dr. Misha Collins, a few hours of careful maneuvering to make sure all the bones would heal correctly. Then she had immobilized the his whole left leg to ensure nothing happened to ruin all of her hard work. The boys labored breathing and uncontrollable heart rate have been very worrisome for both the doctors. It wasn't until they had been able to stabilize his heart that the boy had been moved but the teens oxygen levels were still low so a mask was needed to easy his labored breathing. Over the course of the days, the mask was replaced by tubing around his face--with prongs directing the oxygen into his nose.  Until finally, the nasal cannula carrying precious oxygen had at last been removed. While Misha and Sam both assured him that it was normal for there to be some sort of issues with a turning---his boy seemed to be struggling especially hard. Once Sam discovered that the teen had Huntington's Syndrome; she was able to make the proper medical decisions to ease the boys suffering. It was feared that while his bones were mending; his body was overtaxing itself and would give out.

  
      Days on end of pure hell for Jensen--that's what it has been like ever since he woke up in the clinic. First, he worried about what would happen...is the boy going to survive. Then he freaked out when he realized that he had been human--gamma. His father had been so angry he had turned his back and refused to talk to Jensen. That had never happened before. His father was a very patient wolf---he always got the facts before passing judgment but Jensen knew he had fucked up royally this time.

  
     Then there was their unfinished mating. While the boy was claimed by Jensen; their mating has yet to happen. Jensen has been fighting the wolf inside for days. It wants to knot and breed their mate. The longer it waits the stronger the urges are to breed his boy. It hasn't helped that his mate smells so delicious too. Jensen can feel his senses tingling each time he breathes in his boys sweet, delicate aroma. He allows himself a small growl of discontent at the delay--the wolf is very close to the surf right now. One look at the brightness in Jensen's normally forest green eyes should be warning to any Were that he's on a fine edge between wolf and man. "Unless you want your fucken face ripped to shreds; I'd strongly suggest you turn around and walk away Chris." Jensen growls at his best friend.

  
     Chris chuckles from his place just inside the room. He should have known that he couldn't sneak up on his friend. Distraction or no; Jensen would have to be unconscious not to be aware of his entrance. "I come bearing gifts....but if you don't want any coffee **or the interesting information I just learned** , then I'm willing to leave you be" Chris knows he has Jense's attention at the word coffee; he knows his brother well and realizes he's perfectly safe as long as he makes no threatening motions towards the sleeping teen.

  
     "You're forgiven. Now give it here" Jensen turns slightly to the left so he can tract his friends approach. Brother or not; Jensen will kill him if he gets too close to the boy.

  
     Chris is all too aware of the wolf just beneath the surf; itching to be released. So, he slowly walks to the rolling, food table with the tray on it and places the coffee on top. Once he makes his deposit, he walks to the corner and points to the empty chair "Can I?" Jensen watches every move his friend makes; waiting for the attack. Seeing none; he relaxes a little. The other alpha isn't tensed up nor does he give off any indication that he's interested in the omega. Then he points to the chair.

  
     Gheesh, he needs to knock it off. Chris is practically his brother. He knows deep down that he won't challenge his claim but the wolf doesn't care. Until the boys is hanging off his knot; its not taking any chances. "Thanks man. I could really use some coffee right about now. Sorry about the wolf thing but you know" Jensen shrugs his shoulders, then turns his attention back towards his mate and is surprised when he sees a pair of beautiful, slanted stormy hazel blue/green eyes staring at him. _Oh my....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has more Gen & Chad. It also gets very dark when I bring Mike's POV into the story. I placed it at the end of Gen & Chad's part, separated by +++++ So if you want to skip it you can---its darker then Tom's POV----but it gives you more insight into what happened. So please don't shoot the author....my muse demanded it; claiming Mike's POV was needed. Personally, I can't believe my muse is sooo evil, dark and well---the bitch went there!!! SO I apologize in advance for upsetting anyone.


	10. Hi Honey, I'm Home......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my reading addicts......(Me too!!)
> 
> So here we are.....I know you've all been patiently waiting for more, so I've been busy all day today...writing a time stamp to this verse....(snort, giggle....). Seriously, I was thinking about a certain characters POV about something and two little words got stuck in my brain...before I knew it I was up late (my peaceful time--4 am) just about ready to go to bed when those two little words wouldn't leave me alone....not while I let the poochie out, nor when I was brushing my teeth....so I sat down and wrote out the first 800 words. I finished it later when I got up from my power nap. The time stamp is 5,000 words plus. Then I remembered that I had a new chapter awaiting final editing....sorry; inspiration and all that crap. 
> 
> Here we go.....this chapter has a surprise and then there's MIKE.....enough said. He gives me the willies.....reminds me of creepy, horror movie bad guys. Please read with caution.....you can skip it--Mike's POV starts after the +++++ in the story. Pls chase after the muse--not me. She's angry that I won't give her anymore chocolate.....just Fresca (aka grapefruit soda). 
> 
> As always---I love hearing from you even if I don't get a chance to answer back. Virtual hugs work for me and kindness begets kindness. Happy Reading!! All ooops and mess ups are mine--teacher who can't spell for beans (LOL) and if you're in the US--Happy Labor Day weekend. I'll shut up now so you can read.......
> 
> xxoo
> 
> KRK

 

_****The day Jamie's conscious told Jody everything**** _

     It wasn't Jared at the door but Jeffrey Padalecki, Jared's much older brother. He flashed a tired smile towards the stunned pair standing in the living room. Harley jumps up from the couch to greet her pack mate--she has missed her boys other pack members since they came to the land of wolves and felines. "Hey guys...ummm, surprise??"

  
     Chad hears Mr. P on the other end of the phone "Chad I have to go right now. Seems my other son has taken it upon himself to send over some SPN agent to stay with Meg & I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

  
     "Hey well imagine our surprise when Jeff just walked through our front door." Chad replies. "WHAT!?! Put my son on the phone!!" Chad pulls the phone away from his ear and holds it out to Jeff. "You're dad wants to yell at ya" he snarks at the older man. Jeffrey just sighs and reaches for the phone. "Hey Dad." He listens as his old man rants about some strange person standing on his front porch trying to convince him to leave his youngest child in her care. "Dad, listen, that's my friend and partner Amanda. I told her about what was going on with Jare and she insisted on helping out. If you don't believe me then call my boss; he can verify it because I needed his approval to come to Pennsylvania. Meggie will be perfectly safe with Amanda. Grab mom, your bags and anything else you might need before you head over to the airport. My agency has driver waiting outside to take you to our private jet. Hodge is pretty worried about Jared too and is insisting that his disappearance is now an agency case. He said that Bucks has been having a lot of strange Were issues lately and he's now taking over jurisdiction."

  
     "Oh my God...do you think he was hurt by someone in the Were community? Your brother would never get himself into a situation like that....the Were elders assured us when we were up there months ago that he would be safe living in their county. In fact they went on and on about how 'pride like' the kids acted." Gerald was getting very upset over this turn of events. SPN taking over the case meant that they suspected something horrible had happened to his youngest son or that there was more then he was being told about his disappearance.

  
     "No Dad, we're involved because one, Jare's my baby brother and as an enforcer; my family automatically gets the agencies attention when something like this comes up. And two, like I said, lots of unusual things have been happening the past few months. We'll find him. Nobody messes with the family of an enforcer Dad. Let Amanda watch Meg; hop on the jet and come up here. I hope that my presence here will speed up everyone's urge to find Jared and bring him home." What Jeff isn't telling his father is that he suspects that the Alphas aren't being fully truthful about what happened. He suspects that he's being deliberately mislead.

  
     Gerald knew it was no use fighting his oldest on this. He had joined the agency when they found out that Jared was a carrier and a rare male breeder. He wanted a way to protect his brother should any Were ever try to force a mating on his baby brother. Jared's primary doctor suspected that being a carrier might be why his youngest son suffered from Huntington's Syndrome but the science just wasn't there yet to back up that theory. "Alright Jeff, we'll be there as soon as possible. I need to explain this to your sister when she gets home from school. Plus I don't know how your mother's going to handle leaving her youngest with a virtual stranger. See you soon son." and with that Gerald hung up the phone.

  
     Jeff handed Chad back his phone. "Alright, now tell me everything that's happened since my brother's been missing....."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

     The posters were everywhere..... _fuck, how did this happen._ That stupid little shit was suppose to wake up on pack lands and freak out--not disappear for two weeks. Then again, he did have a fucken awesome time with the kid. Hell, he could of found better ways for the kid to 'disappear' for a few weeks. Something must have gone wrong. That little sub A bitch, Jamie, had proven himself to be a royal pain in his ass. Maybe he overdosed the little fucker....or....no, that little bastard better not have died. He's used that particular mixture of X and horse (Ecstasy and Ketimine) before; nobody ever reacted to it the way that lil knot slut did. Fucker was out almost instantly and like putty in his hands. _Shit, shit, shit!!! Alright, stay calm.....think. The only thing panicking leads to is getting caught or stupid fuck ups._

  
     He had planned it out all so perfectly. Getting to the kid had been a challenge---and he hasn't been challenged in a long time. First, the kid was never alone; if it wasn't the roommates then it was that fucken, stupid yellow mutt. Fucken lil beastie didn't like him; he couldn't fool her--instincts are a bitch!! SO he had to find a way to get rid of the four legged bitch. Mike stalked and hunted the boy for weeks before his opportunity presented itself--like a fucken Christmas present wrapped in a shiny, red bow!! Finding her alone in their back yard had been sheer luck. Jared hadn't been looking too good earlier that day at school. So he must of been ill and didn't take the bitch for a walk; opting to let her roam in the yard to do her business. Mike laughs out loud as he remembers shifting to his wolf before catching the dog off guard; coming upon her as she squatted down to pee and attacking the beast. She had been quick; he'll give her that. He only managed to scratch her up but it had been enough to get her away from Jared.

  
     Get rid of the mutt, then get him alone--it sounds so simple yet its not. That was the other issue--Jared is never truly alone; someone is always around. Between his mutt and his pride; that kid is never by himself--he's protected at all times. That left "the prank" and finding a way to execute it. Tom had been on board right away with pulling a fast one on somebody. At first he asked if they were going to go after Jamie and drop him off in another county--all drugged up and half naked. Mike was temped to do just that but where was his enjoyment in fucking with Jamie. Besides, that bitch is just that---a bitch; a natural submissive. Why waste his expensive, exclusive drug mixture on someone he already can control. No, he wouldn't fuck with Jamie but he will use him. Jamie is his way to get to Jared. The boys other guard dogs trust the McCay brothers; he's seen them out with the kid alone.  Fucken big brother Benny only tolerates him and Mike suspects he knows about his little "dates" with those other betas. He's seen the looks Benny sends his way when he thinks Mike isn't looking. Therefore it must be Jamie who helps him to get to Jared and Jamie is controllable.

  
     Mike leaned back on his sofa and thought back to that night at the _CR Bar & Grill._ Jared had looked so fucken pretty, sitting there laughing at something Jamie had said. The boys dimples were showing and his exotic, slanted eyes were alight over the conversation. Not many people knew what he did. The kid was a carrier; he had a very faint designation aroma about him. If Mike's nose hadn't been so sensitive he doubts he would have picked it up masked as it is by the stronger chemical smell of the medications that the kid takes on a regular basis. The odor identified the kid as a rare male omega. His inner wolf screamed at him to _**take-take-take. Grab the little omega and make him bleed on their knot.**_ Mike smiles as his imagination shows him mounting Jared in his wolf form while the kid is merely a weak, little human. The way he tried, he really did _heheheee_ , to struggle and get away. He hasn't enjoy playing with his bitches this much in years. God, it was soooo sweet, bending him over that uprooted tree, hiking down his boxers and pants _again_ then shifting to let his wolf side fuck the boy til he bled. Jared waking up just enough to cry, keen and struggle. His wolf side totally dominated that boy pussy and fucked it raw; his knot ripping his ass apart while the boy sobbed. _The sweet, rich copper smell of blood as the kid bled all over his thrusting dick, ummmmm._

  
     Its his own fault really, he should have used some of those new 'realist' organic omega scent; but he hadn't. Instead he had harvested real omega essence from that last Meggie bitch he had strapped down to his bench. _Jesus, what a mess that had been to clean up; I practically had to dig out that gland--mutilating the girl but so worth it._ The real smell of omega oils over the boys natural weak aroma had been enough to drive himself insane. He had to be careful not to claim the kid by accident. After all, he had rubbed pure X extract all around the kid's neck too. One taste of that and he'd have been off his fucken rocker for the next few days. _God I hope someone got close to the kid._ That X extract is so strong that just breathing it in can affect you.

  
     He can still feel it, the tight, virginal boy pussy trying so desperately to keep his glistening dick out. The feel of that outer rim, tearing; the blood acting as a lubricant as he rammed into the boy again and again pushing the boy into the tree. The sound of bones shattering as he bit just under the kids right arm--down the side of his chest-- over and over again, _God, I hope that left a mark._ Then the kids struggles and the pleasure he took in twisting the kids right arm around until it popped out of the socket; crushing the bones in his teeth. But the best was listening to the boy's heart as he became aware of what was happening; hearing the boy whimpering and pleading.....begging him to _' **stop--it hurts'**_. He can still hear his 'voice' in his head. FUCK, he's hard. His knot is starting to swell just thinking of breaking the little omega all over again. **Make the male bitch bled onto us!!**

  
     Mike bets he can make the kid suffer endlessly while raping him for days on end--both as a human and a wolf. He might even last longer then the little beta he had had tied up in his basement. She barely kept him satisfied for a few hours before she went and died--he almost laughed when he thinks about how he told everyone that she had "to leave" that night. She didn't leave; she fucken gave up and died but an omega is meant to take the alphas knot---the abuse he could put Jared through....hummm.... Just then, Mike feels his knot swelling painfully hard. _That little Were wanna be isn't even here and he's driving me crazy._ So he tears open his jeans and pulls out his cock. He yanks and squeezes his dick with his right hand as his left reaches for his painfully, tight sack. "Aaaggghhhhhh"..... hot cum is shooting across his coffee table as the alpha releases harder then he has in a long time. He needs to find a new bitch soon......he's still cuming as he lets himself image Jared broken and bleeding on his breeding bench downstairs--strapped belly down, legs spread painfully wide and that sweet ass in the air; begging to bleed. If only Tom knew what he does on his 'dates'...or what he really did to Jared when he dragged him off into the forest after they had both dry humped him in front of that sub ass pussy shit, Jamie. Tom had been affected by the strong liquid X too, making him easy to manipulate into going back once that got the kid to that clearing near the lake.

  
     If only they knew that his name wasn't Mike and that he wasn't 24 years old. Everyone thinks he moved here to "go to school" and that he's from upper New England. He's not--he was actually a serial killer; traveling around the nation. He's been to so many different places that he's lost his original mid-western accent along with his real name. Mike had been slowly meandering his way around the nation. He's lived on the West Coast--most recently in Seattle--the mid western states and now the East coast. Maybe its time to take this show on the road and travel to Canada. He heard the betas cry out during sex with a French accent _**"Oh, Oui!!"**_ Perhaps he'll offer to bring Tom with him when he leaves this time. The guy had really gotten into what they did to Jared and his little box of 'goodies' had been a welcome surprise. He wishes that they had dumped Jamie back at the bar and had had time to play with some of those toys. He would never use the fake dicks, personally, but the cock cage, nipple clamps, and a few other things had peeked his interest. Tom sure was a sick little fucker; and Mike knew all about his masochistic need to shove a barbed dick up his ass or the way he hangs himself off of that over sized knotted cock he sticks onto that stool. Yeah, he's well aware of the boy's sick fetishes and kinks.

  
     He smiles when he thinks about how blessed he's been to be a Were. Many of his kind appear younger then they actually are---most young adults (18 to 29 years old) still look around 14 to 16 years old. He laughs when he thinks about the fact that he'll be 37 in a few weeks. Soon he'll start to look like a fully mature Were. But until he does, he will continue to hunt down, beat, rape, torture and torment as many omegas and betas around high schools or college campus' as he can. He's already left a trail of bodies across the nation and no ones the wiser.


	11. Help; I'm Stepping into the Twilight Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my readers;
> 
> I felt that I owed you all a good long chapter (over 3000 words) after I was ambushed by my muse and forced to write not one or two new stories.....but three and an outline for a new verse. I published two of the stories (Save Sammy?!? and How did we get here from there--New verse; maybe) but can't yet share the third.....it gives away the ending and secrets to this story and well.....I ain't giving out the cliff notes yet....hehehehee.
> 
> We're getting down to the interesting stuff now....please remember about time---it keeps on slipping...slipping...slipping into the future..... (I know you all just totally sang that! Classic Rock--Steve Miller Band "Fly Like an Eagle"; Dean would be so proud of me....) Speaking of classic Rock tunes....the title of this chapter is a lyric from the song "Twilight Zone" by Golden Earring--it seemed to fit better then my first choice since I totally rewrote and added to the original chapter. The lyric goes on to say "I'm falling down a spiral, destination unknown"....somehow it seemed appropriate. 
> 
> As always--my goofs, spoofs and muck ups are mine & mine alone. (Introvert....doesn't play nice with others....LOL) Please be kind, Always keep fighting and Love one another.....Happy Reading!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> **********************************************************

 

        Those eyes.....he feels himself falling into those endlessly exquisite cat shaped hazel green/blue orbs. Jensen finds himself trying to memorize his mates face just in case he is punished for what he's done. "Hey baby boy" he reaches up to run his fingers through the slightly damp, silky locks "how are you feeling, Sweetheart?" Chris, coffee, the guards are all forgotten as man and beast lavish attention onto their mate. His wolf is beaming with joy, wanting to love, touch and cherish his precious omega. The man is dying to hear his mate speak and respond to him. _Will he accept me?? Can he forgive me for what I've done??_ But the boy just continues to look at Jensen with his expressive eyes. Jensen can hear Chris moving towards the door and then again as he speaks to the guardsmen but that's not the priority right now. The boy moves slightly away from Jensen; **Who are you??** he asks. The wolf is delighted to get a direct response, he glows in his mates attentions. _Wait, did he just....._ the boy had used Were speech at him instead of speaking  out loud like a human. _Thank God I can hear him. Our bond is working._ "I'm Jensen. What's your name Sweetheart?"

         Just then, coming through the open doorway Jensen senses another male. Its Dr. Collins; he walks in followed by Chris. He had been at the house, checking in with Mary about his patient.  "Hello there son, I'm Dr.  Misha Collins. How are you feeling?" Jensen can feel the boys terror as the beta doctor approaches him. Again the boy tries to move away from Jensen and the others entering the room. Wide, slanted, over large-panic filled eyes look towards Jensen as the boy tries to make himself smaller on the bed--curling himself into an impossibly small ball. Jensen turns around to confront the other wolves, **protect our mate,** and growls at Misha who is the closest of the wolves. Chris stopped just inside the doorway, sensing Jensen's wolf  posed to protect and attack any one he perceives as a threat.  While the men are entering; Man and beast are simultaneously moving  in front of their boy to protect him. They are scaring his mate and must leave now! "Whoa there Jensen, I'm not going to come any closer to your boy" the doctor signals stop to the others "but I need him to answer my questions. Alpha and Sheriff Mills are on their way. Seems our young friend here has had quite a few people worried about him."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

          

         Jared can feel a strange pulling sensation. Almost like somebody is forcing him to wake when all he wants to do is sleep. His body is aching, tired and sore. Did he have a Grand Mal seizure again?? Its been years since that has happened. The last time was right after he started his classes at UPenn. He'd been laid up for weeks and feared he wouldn't be able to keep up with his studies. Especially, when he discovered that he couldn't talk due to the seizure paralyzing his vocal cords. How long has he been sick? _What work did I miss at school??? How many stupid medical tests is he going to have to suffer through this time before they allow him to go home?_ The doctors always seemed amazed that he continued to have these horrible brain spasms but never suffered from any prolonged loss of function. It is just one of the many strange things about his fucked up brain. Jared can't wait to go back home to his surrogate family. "Hey Baby Boy, do you think you can open your eyes for me?" Who was that speaking?  That voice, he's heard it before.....its warm and rich and full of love. He feels it pulling him away from the lull of sleep. Its almost as if Jared wants to do what the voice asks. So he tries harder to focus on what he can hear. He desperately wants to please that voice and make it happy.

         Jared fights to get himself to wake fully. Its always a struggle to come back after his body and mind shut down. Sometimes he just wants to give up the fight. It would be so much easier to give in, drift away and be forever free of the pain he suffers through on a daily basis. He knows that right now he can't give in to that dark, deep pit that is trying to pull him under. He's tempted to slip back into the wonderfully, vivid dreams about the tawny colored wolf-- those hallucinations are a beautiful, peaceful place to spend his eternity. But this time is different...something has changed. He feels like he's been ill for a really extended period of time;  _exhausted--check, confused---check, the need to stretch_ _out and arch his back into that hand stroking his head----WHAT?!?_  His brain misfires and leaves him wondering where that thought came from. _Oh God, maybe this time the seizure left me with brain damage or something._

         He knows that Harley was on the bed comforting him at some point but still feels that something is not quite right. If his golden girl is here then why isn't she next to him or down by his feet like she always is when he gets sick. How come he doesn't hear Chad and Gen talking softly about books or the latest Hollywood gossip.  Another voice drifts into his awareness, this one is deeper, practically whiskey smooth but somehow familiar; almost like its someone his brain can't identify.....doctor??? _Its not Jamie or Benny or is it??_ Jared's sure he knows the owner of that soothing sound is not going to hurt him. He can feel himself start to wake; drifter closer to the surface--little by little until his eyes slide open for the first time in a long while. His eyes are gritty, swollen within his sockets making it hard to focus on what is around him. The room is...not what he expected. The walls are painted a cheerful yellow with a couple of pictures of the forest hanging on them. _Is this a private hospital......oh no....how long have I been here??? Days, weeks......YEARS!?!_ Jared squints his eyes as he tries to adjust to the bright light reflecting off the walls from the tall floor to ceiling lamps. As he tries to find his family he sees two men in the room. The one has shoulder length brown hair and is sitting in the far corner. The other man has short, spiky dirty blond hair...brown at the base but light on the tips. He's sitting closer to the bed; just to his left. As he's staring at the closer man; he turns to look at Jared. He finds himself looking into the most beautiful forest green eyes he's ever seen. Jared is mesmerized by the way the light reflects off of the loving gaze directed his way. "Hey baby boy" he feels fingers running through his slightly damp, wavy hair "how are you feeling, Sweetheart?"  **Who are you??** he thinks. _Wait, did he ask?!?_ _Was that out loud; are his vocal cords truly paralyzed again or did he make an internal non-human utterance?? What is happening here....I'm so confused right now._ "I'm Jensen. What's your name Sweetheart?" Jared finds himself unintentionally leaning into the stroking fingers and wants to purr his contentment _... wait--purr? Where the hell did that come from; human boys don't purr!! We make manly noises....._ Jared is starting to panic at his lack of control over his reactions....maybe he had a stroke after the seizure because he feels like he's going out of his mind. He wants to get closer to this stranger _NO, stranger danger_.....he feels like curling himself onto the man's lap. _RUN, MOVE, HIDE...._  What is going on here?

         Just then the door opens up and two men walk in---the first looks like a doctor-- lab coat ( _check_ )  stethoscope ( _check_ ), he's sporting wavy black hair and has bright, blue eyes. He is followed by a tall, serious looking dark haired man. _Wait wasn't that guy just in the corner??_ Jared quickly glances over to the chair only to find it empty. _I swear he was just there a minute ago......calm down Jared---get yourself together._ "Hello there son, I'm Dr. Collins. How are you feeling?" Jared stares at the two people; sudden, blinding fear grips his heart as he starts to freak out and hyperventilate.  He tries to back away from all of the strangers he suddenly finds surrounding the bed. All he wants to do is make himself disappear into the mattress. He tries making himself as small as possible, regardless of how much it hurts. Why does he feel this way?? He's never felt so utterly alone and confused before. Then he realizes what's missing. Where is Harley? Why wasn't Gen or Chad here when he work up. Who is this Jensen person and why does he make him feel safe but confused?? What is this place....was he kidnapped or something on top of everything else!?! Wait.....did he say doctor somebody or other??

         Jared can feel himself whimpering as he tries to become invisible. His chest is starting to ache and he feels his heart racing. He turns his wide, slanted, panic filled eyes towards Jensen, silently pleading for help or an explanation...anything to make this whole situation make sense; as he tries to make himself smaller on the bed. Waking up to one stranger was bad enough...regardless of the fact that he felt confused by his proximity. Was he safe yet; where's Gen and Chad; What happened to Harley??  IF he asks over and over will it make them suddenly appear or has he just stepped into the Twilight Zone  _Golden Earring!?! Seriously...."I'm falling down a spiral, destination unknown"_  ......he's found himself sucked into some sort of alternate reality..... _ **breathe!!!**_ This is so confusing to Jared. He catches Jensen turning away from him, barring the doctors view of him and growling fiercely at the guy in the lab coat. The dark haired Houdini stays by the door. Hearing that growl directed at the two men helps Jared to calm down a little. _oh pls....don't hurt me......what did I do to deserve this....why am I here....PLEASE....._ Jared tries to make himself invisible to the three men in the room. His whole body is now trembling uncontrollably. He's afraid that they will hurt him--- _again?!?_ "Whoa there Jensen, I'm not going to come any closer to your boy but I need him to answer my questions. Alpha and Sheriff Mills are on their way. Seems our young friend here has had quite a few people worried about him." _Wait----who's Jensen's boy....was someone else here that he missed??_ He starts to keen and whimper softly as the tension in the room gets thicker. Pain shoots through his compressed form as he shivers with fear for his safety and sanity. The growling Jensen is starting to frighten him....... _GEN......CHAAAAAAAAAD........HARLEEEEEEEYYY....._ Jared silently cries out for this family as real tears start running down his hidden face.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jensen takes a tentative sniff in the air to test out the truth behind Misha's words. Its not that he didn't trust the doctor but his mate was frightened, shivering and getting increasingly upset by the minute. Neither he nor his wolf was taking any chances. Once Jensen was positive that nobody was moving any closer; he inched back and climbed into the bed. He needs to see his mate and make sure the boy is okay. Jensen can feel the way the boy is silently shaking and hears the soft whimpering coming from the tight ball under the covers that is his mate. When he reached out to stroke his fingers through the boys tresses he sees the terrified teen peaking up at him through his fringe; slanted, owlish hazel eyes opened wide and frightened towards Jensen. **_MATE_ ** howls his wolf; **_protect_** _._  Jensen leaned back into the headboard and opened his arms to the boy--who hesitates a few moments before he eagerly crawled into his side. The boy's head resting between his shoulder and his neck like it was always meant to be there. The teen is quaking, tears stain his face as he silently seems to be begging Jensen for something.   **Please tell me your name.....I still don't know what to call you Baby Boy.**

The boy blushes and snuggles closer into Jensen's arms trying to remain invisible from the others in the room. Jared is so confused.....the green eyed man feels like home--safe; but he doesn't know him and he was growling before....is he a Were? In the end, it doesn't matter; Jared somehow knows that this man--Jensen, will protect him from the others in the room. Already he can feel his heart rate calming and his tears starting to dry up. Jared doesn't understand why; the last Were that was near him was Mike and he hurt him soooo badly. Jared can almost feel the wolf holding him down and tearing his body apart; over and over again. He shudders at the memory. He wanted to put his arms around Jensen--to feel some comfort but his right arm was immobilize by a sling and his shoulder was hurting from moving too fast. So instead he just tried to worm as close as possible to Jensen. **Jared, my name's Jared Padalecki. Where am I?  Am I safe here? Please don't hurt me anymore.... Please tell me; where'd Harley go?** Jensen's wolf growled quietly at that name--it's not the first time that the boy---no; that Jared has said it. "Who's Harley??" Misha and Chris have no idea what Jensen is asking about. They can't hear the private conversation going on between the mates. Misha is starting to worry about his patient. He can see the boy shaking, hears his soft, pain filled whimpers and is worried about shock. **She's my service dog---she was here before; I felt her sleeping next to me.**

Jensen wanted to laugh.....a service dog. He was getting jealous over Jared's canine companion. And as far as her being here....it was Jensen's wolf that had been curled up next to Jared but he's not going to tell him that just yet. The boy had been seriously injured and some of those injuries had been wolf related. No sense scaring Jared anymore then he was at the moment. He's surprised Chris isn't laughing his ass off over this....wait. _Why isn't Chris laughing._ **Chris??** "Yeah Jense....what is it?"

""Why aren't you laughing dude, I have to admit it is kind of funny." Chris looks a Jensen like he's going off the deep end again and starts to worry about his best friend. Laughing over what, he wonders---not five minutes ago Jensen was ready to take his head off and his mate is obviously terrified of them.  He's so worried that he sounds harsher then he intends when he asks;  "What the fuck are you talking about....Laughing about what?"

         It was Jensen's turn to look slightly confused. "About what Jared just said--about his service dog." Chris is still looking confused and growing more concerned when Misha nods in understanding, "Jensen--is the boy's name Jared?'" at Jensen's nod yes, he continues "we can't hear him Jensen. He's only talking to you and from the purring sounds he's currently making- I'll venture it's safe to guess that your mate is a feline." Misha had been monitoring the boy's heartbeat and was relieved when it started to thump in a calm, regular rhythm. Sometimes it pays to have wolf enhanced hearing. Jensen looks down at the boy currently curled around him. His fingers are slowly working their way through the chestnut locks again--he can't seem to help himself. His need to comfort and sooth his mate are strong. Jensen's wolf is starting to relax too-- now that Jared is tucked away safe in their embrace. **Our Meggie, safe.....purring......yyyeeesss** Jensen's wolf is responding by giving off a low rumble of contentment.  

         Misha is right--Jay's purring. Jensen can feel the vibrations through his chest and his wolf's answering rumble lets Jensen know that he is finally comfortable enough to back down and let Jensen think for the first time since this all started. Their mate has accepted them; the soft purrs only confirm what the wolf instinctively knows. Jared is feeling safe; the boy has stopped trembling, the tears are gone--safe enough to allow himself to drift back asleep because he knows that both man and beast will fight to the death to protect him.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Sam is so thankful for the interruption that sent everyone rushing out of the chambers. She has so much to do today but the boy' situation must be resolved. Sam makes her way back to the clinic to check on the few things before going into her office. She notes that Mary has stopped in at some point because her nurses notes are on her desk. Sam picks them up and scans through for any thing out of the ordinary. She is pleased to note that the boy is still improving and showing signs of wakefulness. _Oh, he's awake now. I haven't seen old Jim move that fast in ages._ She laughs at the memory of Jim Beaver rushing to the door and saying "What the hell you idjits waiting for?? A personal invitation?? MOVE!!" Along with the professional statistics and observations about her patient; is a hand-written, unofficial report about how loving and kind Jensen is towards his mate. _Oh Mary, those boys already have you wrapped around their paws._ "Our future Alpha is very loving towards his mate, insisting on helping whenever he can and is constantly caressing his boy's hair since it seems to soothe him", Sam reads. A smile slowly creeps upon her face as she puts the other unofficial reports into a separate file. If things work out in the heirs favor; then perhaps she will show him one day--or better yet save them for future blackmail material. {HA!!}

         Under Mary's notes is the post. Most of it appears to be the usual assortment of garbage mail and bills but one rather large, already opened envelope catches her attention. Sam stares at the packet, its from the SPN lab run by  her childhood friend, Abbey. _Misha must have already looked at the paperwork inside while I was stuck at the meeting,_ she thinks.  Sam shoots a quick prayer up to whoever is listening that this will answer some very important questions. The papers inside hold the lives--no futures-- of two Were-creatures within their folds. Sam lays the papers flat on her desk and works her way through them. By the time she gets to the end she is appalled by what she has just read. _Holy WOW!! What kind of sick fuck does that to an  ailing, gamma kid?!?_

 

 

 


	12. The Land of Confusion

 

 

"Can't you see this is the land of confusion"

Genesis

 

**_ ***eight days later*** _ **

 

 

         Jensen sat on the couch in Jared's living room, softly stoking the back of the little Were cat. He smiles as he thinks over the chaos of the past week. First, there was Jared waking up from his long recovery and transformation. Then the whirlwind surrounding what he knew, remembered, and shared. There was also Jared's reactions, emotions and sanity to worry about. The kid was suffering from PTSD and having nightmares. The only time he seemed to get a peaceful sleep was next to Jensen but he refused to sleep with him in human form. When had his life become so complicated. At least its been quiet so far today and Jensen can finally take some time to enjoy a peaceful afternoon with his mate. His wolf is still insisting that they need to mate-knot-breed...but it isn't as persistent as it was before knowing that Jared is willing to spend time with them so his wolf is currently content to wait to complete the bond. While his wolf is saddened that he can't physically come out to be near their mate, he no longer fears being rejected. So his wolf side is willing to wait as long as it takes for their mate to accept both sides of his nature. Jared has acknowledged them completely when in his fur but not so much as a human. Jensen is willing to take whatever Jared is prepared to offer. Right now both man and beast agree that protection and love are enough. Their bond is getting stronger the longer they are together; especially since Jared told Jensen that he just need time to wrap his head around what had happened before starting any type of relationship. So,breeding can wait until Jared is ready. So far the little Were cat will only allow Jensen to hold him when he is in his cat form and is still scared to be around his wolf. The closest they've come to anything physical is in their shared dreams where Jared feels more secure but still will only allow the dream version of Jensen to make slow, passionate love to him down by the lake. _I wonder if he knows that I'm sharing those dreams with him....that it's my wolf he is curled up next to or my wolf that is mounting him....damn dreams are enough to give me the strength to wait forever for Jay.....kid's a broadcaster and wide open with his subconscious self._ Otherwise his Jared only allows a very human Jensen to snuggle, hold and stroke his Were cat self.  His little mate is  also still pretty frightened of any alpha that comes near him and won't go anywhere without him or his pride mates. Jared is slowly starting to accept Chris and Steve but those two bozo's had been scaring him when they were at his house.  (not intentionally but Chris is pretty intense until you get to know him and Steve is a big two year old and had confused Jared.) SO Jensen insisted they move in with Gen and Chad until Jared felt safe with his friends and brothers.

         A very sleepy Were cat is basking in the attentions of their chosen mate; _Peace ....love .....home ......mate ....mine... purrrrrrrrrrrr_.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

         Jeffrey bullies, blusters and threatens his way into the council building when he finds out that is where Sheriff Mills has gone. He's pissed that the woman has an uncanny ability to avoid him. Its now been four days she's been dodging his steps. Every time he thinks he has her cornered; she slips away on some sort of 'police business' that he can't get involved in without overstepping his authority. Two weeks since he arrived in Bucks to search for his brother; a week and a half dealing with his boss' interference--keeping him distracted from what he needs to do by insisting he complete his investigation from Seattle while Hodge deals with Jared's disappearance. Jeff wants to lock the whole fucken place down until Jay is found but Hodge told him that he was handling the situation and to stay out of it. _Formalities my ass....._ _Damn fool's errand.....I swear someone messed with the paper work just to keep me  away from Jarebears investigation._ Jeff has been forced to wait and its just about killing him. What use is it being an enforcer if he can't push around a pack council?!? Hodge knows more then he's letting on but Jeff can't get a damn thing out of him. His father arrived yesterday--delayed because his baby sister had tried to force their parents to take her along. In the end their mother had stayed home and his partner Enforcer Tapping had accompanied his father to Bucks county. Now here they stand; cooling their heels as they wait for someone to tell him what the fuck is going on.

          "Enforcer Padalecki, Enforcer Tapping... if you'll please follow me. The Elders will see you now." the fiery, red-headed omega didn't wait for their response. Instead she turned her back on the SPN officers and proceeds before them down the hall. The guardsmen watched as they pass by but otherwise do nothing to stop the little group. As the red head passes a small monitoring station; she reaches out a hand to caress the huge alpha standing by the door. The man flashed the woman a tiny smile before turning his chocolate brown eyes on the enforcers. Jeff is sure he heard a low growl escape the man's throat as he passed him. The intimidating alpha steps out behind Jeff and Amanda after they pass the office and follows them to the chamber doors. Once they arrive, the red head steps between the posted guards and slips through the door. The guards then step in front of the doors; purposely keeping the enforcers out. Jeff could see this has a snub or even a subtle form of a threat; especially since the rather menacing alpha behind them did growl.

         "Relax Jeff--remember the old adage about honey and vinegar---now's the time." The alpha behind then snickers .....Jeff spins around to face him "Glad you find this situation amusing. My baby brother has been missing for the past several weeks and you're pleased because my partner is trying to placate me!?!" The big alpha seemed to think it over before answering, "Your partner may have a point but you  haven't a chance with her. No, what I think is **_funny_** , is that _you_ assuming you have a chance with my mate. I will shred you like cheddar cheese boy--enforcer or not--if you so much as look at her the wrong way!"

          "What the fuck are you talking about?? Who's your mate?? I've been sitting in that fucken room for over three hours waiting to find out what's going on." Jeff replies. The alpha takes a moment to consider the man's words. Then he understands; it is not his mate the enforcer is interested in--it is the submissive alpha female next to him. _Partner indeed_. "My apologies, Enforcer Padalecki. It seems I misunderstood where your interest and concerns were. You see, I'm very fond of my Danneel-- the omega who brought you to the council chambers. She is my mate and we are soon to be parents again. It is in my nature to protect my pregnant mate from everyone--Were or gamma. Please forgive me for being so overbearing. I misunderstood." The SPN agents thinks the alpha is a prick but Jeff nods his head and accepts the man's explanation. "Its alright, I get it. Lots of stress going around right now-- Congratulations on your impending parenthood." he says and means it despite his frustration with all the delays.

         The alpha extends his hand," Thank you, this will be our second litter of pups. Our eldest are going to be three soon. It was time for more little ones around the house. I'm JD Morgan." Jeff takes the man's hand and shakes. Just then Danneel reappears at the chamber doors, "AHEM" the guards blocking the door glance over their shoulders, then to JD--getting a slight nod of approval-- before they move aside. "The elders will see you now." She announces to the group.  Jeff and Amanda step into the chamber, followed closely by JD. But before he enters; he stops in front of his mate to give her neck an affection nuzzle before stepping inside. Danneel's soft purr, sweet strawberry scent, and golden eyes follow him into the room.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**_ Jensen's bedroom the day of the council meeting _ **

**__ **

 

         They had gone back to Jensen's house last night so that they could be close to the council offices for today's meeting. Jared is a mess. He's had a few days to wrap his head around what has happened and still can't believe it. Two days of complete confusion over how his life has been altered. For someone as smart as he's suppose to be-- he was finding the concept of becoming a Were a little hard to understand. The only saving grace to this whole situation has been Jensen. He woke up to find that the gentle fingers combing through his hair belong to the green eyed God. Not only is the man incredibly gorgeous, but he has a way of making him feel safe during this whole frightening ordeal.

          It also took him that long to feel fairly safe around the other Weres--Chris, Steve, Sam, Misha, Jody--again, JD, Jim and Alpha Alan. Whenever an alpha is too close to him, he starts to freak out and panic. Several times now he has found himself coming back around only to be at the clinic or cradled in Jensen's protective embrace while he is wearing his cat form.  Jared's always been quiet and timid--an introvert really but he finds that he no longer wants to talk or initiate conversations when he senses an alpha close by. Its so weird.... all his life he's been rather shy but usually after a short period of time he's okay around people. Now he finds himself looking towards Jensen, Gen or Chad to make sure someone is safe to talk to. Dr. Sam thinks it may have something to do with his core personality and his Were consciousness learning to co exist, what he remembers from that night-- _too much_ , and his newly diagnosed PTSD. They (Cat and boy) have to get used to each other and until they do Jared may continue to have some awkward social issues. Apparently, his newly minted Were-ness has its own personality?? _Instinct, yeah that's probably a better word._ _So now I have split personality issues to deal with on top of all this other crap. Oh goody--not!!_ Neither Sam nor Misha are overly worried about it; he's not the first carrier to get transformed to his Were form and he won't be the last. Jared just has to understand that his mind now has a place where his other 'self' lives _...and apparently has an opinion about everything...especially Jensen._

         Feline---that's another thing he has to get used to... He's a Were-leopard. Jared had shifted for the first time when he panicked at waking up; for a second time; to a room full of alphas and didn't know how he did it. It took hours of patience on Doc Sam's and Doc Misha's part to get him to calm down enough to finally succeed in switching back to his human form. Now he finds he prefers to wear his fur as much as possible; he just feels more serene as a cat... _mmmm, sunbeams....cream....Jens...._. Jared shakes his head to get the stray feline thoughts to cease. Sam had explained to him that carriers have the Were DNA blueprint in their make-up. A simple blood test can let a gamma know if they are able to change due to a claiming bite with a Were. "Do you know if you were ever tested Jared??" Sam had asked. Jared shook his head no...nobody ever told him if he had been or the results-- _guess it doesn't really matter now._ Sam goes on to explain that Jenson's mating bite, his claim, was the catalyst that set the transformation in motion.

         That was a lot to take in on its own but he also had to deal with his new 'family'. Having to deal with his mixed up emotions concerning Jensen was hard enough but he also had his entire world turned upside down. Jensen had insisted they spend some time getting to know each other at his home but he lives with this 'brothers' Chris and Steve. He thought Jen's friends where going to die of laughter when they first saw his Were form. Jensen just stood there a good ten minutes with that stupid, goofy looking grin on his face before he fell to his knees and declared "Oh, my God Jay....your beautiful....." then proceeded to wrap him up in a huge hug.  Chris immediately chimed in "He has cat Freckles!!" Both Steve and Chris damn near peed their pants they were laughing so hard. It took Jared a few minutes to figure it out but Jen had reacted immediately to the ribbing comment. Jensen recovered from his stupor; quickly shifted and proceeded to show his friends why you don't screw with an alpha's mate. Of course, he would never really hurt his pack mates....but still; freckles indeed!!

         _Mate_ \---Jared blushes has he thinks back to the soft caresses, little nips and gentle words of praise {which later turned into some very sexy, dirty shouts of pleasure}. Jensen had taken him to his own home once the truth of that night had been discovered. The report from the SPN labs had exonerated Jensen of any wrong doing. Toxicology reports of both his and Jensen's blood had shown large doses of  hallucinogenic drugs in their systems. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they realize exactly how wrong the whole situation could have gone. So with Jared feeling better and his father telling the guards they were dismissed; Jensen took him to his house to cement their mating bond. Jared felt safe with Jensen but still didn't want to be mated to anyone. Much less, an alpha wolf but his newly born leopard recognized the wolf as its mate. Jared had had a hard time trying to figure out what he wanted and Jensen; while understanding was also determined not to let anyone near him until things had been settled. He told Jared that if he truly wanted to break the bond; then he wouldn't stop him. In the end, that was what convinced Jared that Jensen wasn't like other people. He allowed Jared to make the first moves and initiate intimacy between them. Jared won't allow Jensen's wolf near him right now. He just can't....not after what happened with Mike. Now in his dreams....Jensen proceeded to show him what an alpha knot does to an omega. In his dreams, Jensen's dirty little descriptions about what they will one day do come to life--as humans and has Weres. Jared's body starts to warm and he can feel the slick..... _ewwww, that still feels weird...._ start to ooze out of his anus. His body is willing to complete the mating ritual but his mind won't allow for any intimacies yet. Perhaps someday but not now.....he still needs more time to adjust and accept that this is now his life. So far, he has been taking his time to get to know more about Jensen and his new life. Jared ducks his head, trying to hid his sudden desire from his mate.  Jensen sniffs the air, smirks and then comes over to wrap himself around Jared. "God Jay, you keep that up and we'll be late to the meeting" his mate whispers into his ear as he nuzzles his neck. Jensen is licking and nipping at his mating scar; making it hard for Jared to think. _Ohhhhh wow, that feels so good. His mate really knows how to make his body sing. Maybe a little 'heavy petting' is in order._ Jared feels his cheeks getting red as he purrs, "I don't think they can start without us Jen."

         An hour and a half later, Jared resumes his musings as they walk over to the meeting. His body is deliciously sore and tender after all of Jensen's attentions to his pleasure. _Who knew that touching could be so satisfying and frustrating at the same time._ Jensen had run his hands all over his body; causing him to experience his first orgasm by another's hand. _So does this mean that I'm no longer a virgin or just a sorta virgin??_ Right now the only things they had done was some serious kissing, touching and Jensen showing him what an orgasm was when he.......The boy starts blushing when he thinks about what Jensen had done to his body then refused to allow Jared to try to return the favor. Another blush creeps up his face just from thinking about what they were so recently doing, so he ducks his head down hoping Jen won't see. His mate brushes his shoulder against him as they walk; the low, throaty rumble ensuring the young cat that he very much wants nothing better then to go back to their home but they are needed at the council chambers. The building they want is just at the end of the block. Besides they already had to deal with a shocked Steve once today. _That's what the smug bastard gets for barging in without knocking. It didn't bother me before but Jared is still easily embarrassed with everything being so new._ Jensen contemplates as they head into the building.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         That first meeting with Gen & Chad had been overwhelming. Jared's emotions had been all over the place. He was anxious to see his family and his girl, Harley. Gen had mother henned him; first by checking him from head to toe, then asking him hundred of questions. Chad, sat back and stared Jensen down--daring him to get between them and Jared. He had heard the low growls reverberating from Jensen but was sure his family hadn't. Once Gen was satisfied that Jared wasn't going to disappear again; she turned towards Jensen and proceeded to give him a tongue lashing about keeping them away from Jared. She even went over and slapped the alpha heir across the face for "holding my brother hostage and making him your mate!!" Jensen had waiting for her to finish before explaining that he hadn't been holding Jared anywhere. Instead, Jared had been recovering from an attack, his illness (which was now cured), his newly developed PTSD and turning. Jensen made no moves to show aggression (though he was definitely angry) while he told the little pride about what he knew. It had been Chad who told them both that it had been nearly three weeks since the night Jared had gone missing. Both boys were shocked to learn this---for Jared; time had been irrelevant and to Jensen--it had lost all its meaning. Gen wanted Jared to come back home; and if he was being honest--Jared wanted to go back to their house too. Jensen just stood there like he could careless about what they wanted. Needless to say, that first visit was an emotional rollercoaster for everyone. Their get togethers became easier after that with Jared's sibling and Jensen finding a way to get along with each other for Jared's sake. All three agreed on one very important thing.....ensuring that Jared knew he was loved, safe and protected; so for him they learned how to interact with each other---hopefully to one day truly becoming a family.    

Yesterday, Chad and Gen had brought Harley with them to visit Jared at his new home. He was afraid his girl would shy away or growl at him. Instead she practically bowled him over and proceeded to lick him for head to toe. Even Jensen had a laugh over this one. "Awww Jay, she missed you." Jared scowled-- as best as he could from the ground--at his mate. **Pack mate, happy, safe. (sniff) sweet and clean, bad odor all gone now. Love---love, family mine.** Jared looked at Harley then over to Jensen with a stunned look on his face.  His mate looks a bit sheepish as he tries to explain, "Ummm, yeah, about that....see, um, we're part animal..... So we can hear those that we're closely related to--other canines and felines. I image you can hear Harley because she considers you has part of her pack. But since you're now a Were you'll probably always be able to hear other canine and felines too." Jared just stared at Jen like he had two heads...and well....yeah, he's so not going there (blush). It was shortly after that visit that Jensen realized how much having his pride around made Jared feel more secure; so he packed up their clothes and moved them to Jared's home. Gen and Chad had been thrilled to have their brother back. Even if it did mean that they had to put up with Jensen but it had had its benefits too. For now the three people who cared the most about Jared were learning how to become a family together and the newly minted Were cat was learning to deal with his new situation.

 


	13. Extenuating Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is brought to you by Stone Sour....the entire discography.....playing on repeat.....so you're welcome.
> 
> I blame all of Jeff's anger issue on the play list. It wasn't me.....(attempts to look totally innocent....whistling......)
> 
> This chapter title is important---remember it; there is an already complete follow up story from this chapter's events.....but I can't post it without giving away the ending. We're almost there folks.
> 
> As usual., I'm a giant goof ball and make mistakes....deal with em.....(Silly smile face)
> 
> Please leave me little heart shaped nods.....makes me happy and keeps the muse busy. 
> 
> Happy Reading.
> 
> ***********************************************************

 

 

 

_**Elders explain everything?!?** _

 

 

 

          Jeff entered the Elders council chamber expecting to meet--well elders. Usually when he has to address a council, the members are older, greying haired members of the pack who are well versed in history and law. Everyone around this table appeared to be 40 or under. Not one grey haired Were in the group. He slowly scanned the room; hoping to see Jared. Instead he found himself facing seven Weres (in their human forms) and one somewhat smallish Were leopard. A fairly tall green eyed man, with short spiky dirty blond hair, was tracking his every move while hovering around the leopard. He was carrying the little cat in his arms but he kept one hand on the Were's neck the whole time he was watching Jeff and Amanda enter. Jeff could hear the soft purring of the cat from where he stood.

         Being an enforcer came with a lot of responsibility and need for diplomacy. Jeff was sorely temped to 'screw the politics' and start making demands but Director Hodge had warned him that any show of disrespect would not be tolerated. Especially after all of the work his boss had been doing on his families behalf to find his brother. So with that in mind, Jeff bowed his head in greeting to Alpha Alan Ackles and his councilmen.

         "Enforcers; thank you for your patience and understanding. We had a bit of trouble gathering all the members of this meeting and I felt it was important that all you see here today were in attendance." the Alpha said from his place in the central seat behind the wide, oak table. "Please, sit." Jeff indicated that he was about to speak when the Alpha held up his left hand --signifying that he should wait. "I understand that your worried about young Jared. Please rest assure that your brother is safe and well. You have my promise that Jared is well on the road to recovery at this point in time."

         Jeff glared at the Alpha--courtesy dictated that he shouldn't speak unless granted permission but he's tired of waiting. _Fuck diplomacy_ "I appreciate the platitudes Alpha but I need to see that Jare's safe with my own eyes." The Alpha nods his understanding to Jeffrey then turns to his eyes to JD Morgan--who seems to be growling again. _What the hell is this guys problem??_ Jeff wonders. JD shifts his eyes quickly towards the pack alpha, gives a small nod of his head before settling back in his chair. The low growl stopping just as fast as it had started. _Bet someone just got a 'verbal' slap down......hehehheeee_ Jeff can't quit hid the smirk that skirts across his face from the irritated Morgan. For his part, JD narrows his eyes and looks about ready to jump across the table to throttle the enforcer. Again Alan seems to be 'speaking' to the aggravated Morgan before turning his attentions back to the pair of enforcers seated on the other side of the massive oak table.

         "Let me assure you Jeff, I hope you don't mind that I call you by your name, as I was saying---Jared is fine. In fact he's close by " the alpha's eyes glance over the towards the Were and green-eyed man who are both sitting on the floor;  before focusing again on the pair of enforcers." It seems your brother was the victim of a very serious crime--one that is NOT TOLERATED by any Were." Jeff can feel himself getting angry--someone hurt his incredibly brilliant; yet extremely introverted little brother--heads are going to roll for this. He can feel the anger building up inside him again--he should have been informed days ago about his brother. All Hodge had told him was that Jared was in critical condition and not allowed any visitors; doctor's orders. If he had known where his brother had been being kept; he would have barged in and demanded to see him. As it was; getting any type of update had proven to be a chore. Everybody involved had been frustratingly tight lipped over his brothers whereabouts and condition. Now he wanted some answers and by God he was going to get them even if he had to take on the entire garrison of pack guards to do it. Jeff can sense his partner reacting to his anger, Amanda has subtlety shifted her stance as if preparing for a physical engagement. _Thatta girl, always has my back!!_

         "Please, you need to calm down. No offense Jeff but I can smell your anger right now. I understand why you are upset but its causing Jensen's mate to become agitated as well and the last thing we need is for the little Were to become frightened. So please, try to calm yourself; if not for us then for the young Were." Again Alan looks over to the only two beings who were not seated in chairs. Jeff looks again at the pair. The little Were cat is starting to look---upset?? agitated?? Perhaps frightened as the Alpha suggested; its fur is bristling at the base of its neck and down its spine to its tail while its ears are flattening upon its head. Jeff can hear it starting to softly whin in distress. So, the green-eyed man must be Jensen; he idly wonders if this is the Alpha's son that Hodge had mentioned to him. _Seriously, how many Jensen's can one pack have after all._ He is sitting on the floor, back to the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. His ankles are crossed; right over left. The little cat is on his left side; half resting on the man's lap. Jensen is focused solely on his mate; trying to settle the little feline back down. After several minutes the little Were cat appears to accept the man's attentions and tries to climb all the way onto Jensen's lap. His ears straighten back up as he butts his head against Jensen's neck and his fur seems to once again be settling upon his back. The soft purr is once again heard in the room. Jeff watches as the man gently strokes the feline's back while  small smile plays across this lips. As if sensing the enforcers' eyes upon him; Jensen looks over to Jeff with a look of distain and self righteous anger. Jeff swears he can see the tell tale yellow ring in the man's eyes that indicates his inner wolf is close to the surface. He is refusing to break eye contact...almost like a challenge; if the low menacing growl is anything to go by. Jeff recognizes it for what it is and dips his head a little to acknowledge the Were's silent message. 'Stop scaring the little Were cat or else' Message received and acknowledged. Jeff watches as the yellow glowing ring slowly fades out of the forest eyes.

         "That's enough Jensen---nobody is going to hurt him", Alan softly reprimands his son; he had seen the way the wolf had jumped to the surface to protect Jared. Alan knows he has to tread lightly here; the boys bond may be strong but it hasn't been solidified yet and Jense's wolf is in protection mode of their little mate.  Jensen looks away from the enforcer but not before he sees the man's nod. _Good,_ he thinks, _you better_ _stop or else I'll rip your throat out._ Jensen can feel Jared's anxiety over the tension in the room. Just because he now knows the alphas in the room doesn't mean that he's comfortable being around so many dominate Weres for an extended period of time.  Jensen lowers his eyes and does as his Alpha as commanded. The Alpha breathes a quiet sigh of relief; he had been afraid that his son would attack his mates brother. Alan turns back to the pair of SPN enforcers to continue his explanations of what has been happening since they discovered Jared by the lake.

         "Now, enough with the damn interruptions....." He growls out "....I'd like to get this over with so that you can visit with Jared. Alpha Mills {Alan indicates the brown haired woman sitting to his immediate right} is the person who figured out what happened to Jared. Jody perhaps you should explain this part to our guests." Jeff is well aware of who Jody Mills is; after all he's been chasing after her for days to get some information about the case. She hasn't been easy to find, if he didn't know any better; Jeff would swear the woman was a Were cat with how sneaky she's been at avoiding him.

         The sheriff nodded her head before addressing the enforcers, it had been decided that an abbreviated version of events would be told to Jared's family. Director Hodge had agreed with the Alpha's decision to remain quiet about some things. There were too many extenuating circumstances involved that the family just didn't need to hear about. They didn't need to know that Sam and Misha had discovered that not only had Jared been abused and beaten but that he had been raped by a Were in wolf form. Jared hadn't mentioned it to anyone but the doctors had seen the evidence when they had been frantically trying to save the boy's life. The only other people who know the entire truth are Alan, Matthew, Jody and Director Hodge. Not even Jensen knows; Alan didn't think his son would take that news well; instead believing and thinking that he had failed his mate in some way. It was best to let the transformation heal the boys body of all visible signs of injury from the attack.  Besides, there had been so much blood on Jared's body that Jensen hadn't realized that his mates tender rim had been torn and bleeding from the forced breeding. Misha had administered a morning after medication immediately; and the boys battered body had bled out the newly formed fetus. Thank goodness Jensen had still been unconscious and restrained at this point. He might have tried to hunt down those responsible for the attack on his own if he had been aware of the pup forced upon his mate. This means that Jared was not only a carrier but he had already been a breeder--another sign that he carried Were DNA in his system since very few gamma males ever give birth. Scientist have been discovering that all male gammas who birth live offspring have been testing positive as carriers.  "A few weeks ago, a very concerned citizen brought a serious matter to my attention. The young man was worried about an incident that he had witness concerning Jared and two others. Upon telling me what he knew, my officers; along with JD's security team; sought out those two men and under Were authority, they were detained and their property searched."

         "Why Were authority?? My brother is a gamma." Jeff asked. He had just seen his brother when he stopped by after his case in New Jersey just before all hell broke out in Seattle two months ago.

         Sheriff Mills nodded her head in agreement. "True. Jared's status as a gamma should have placed this whole situation in the hands of human authorities but the men who perpetrated this crime were a pair of alphas--a dominate/submissive pair. So there were some extenuating circumstances involved." Josh and Amanda share a look--understanding now why the Pack alpha was involved but not why the Padalecki's had been kept out of the information loop.

         "I take it then that this pair of alphas are pack and not pride?" Amanda stated "After all, I don't see Alpha Oakes attending." Actually, Alan had been in contact with his counterpart--Matthew--and he had been furious when he found out what had happened. Especially, since it involved a member of his Pride. As far as Matt was concerned; Jamie had shamed his Pride when he had unwittingly participated in Jared's abduction and rape. Only the fact that Jamie was under the influence of Mike's Alpha authority and the fact that his newest Pride members quiet pleas, expressive eyes and pitiful begging for his friends life had grabbed hold of the Pride Alphas' heart had saved the young man. Matthew found that he couldn't sentence the young feline to death. Jared had convinced the Alpha to go easy on the boy. He had begged Alpha Matthew not to hurt his friend and even tried to convince him that Jamie had saved him when he stopped the other men from trying to rape him--although it didn't stop Mike and Tom from molesting him at that point; it did delay some of what happened. It seems that Jared had been very aware of the two other men touching him and hurting him. That one fact alone had presented a near impeccable defense for his friend in Matthew's eyes. If Jared had been willing to forgive Jamie's part in this horrible situation then he had to take that into consideration when contemplating the young man's fate. Jared had heard Mike ordering Jamie to take the medications, stay still and wait by the truck. As punishment, Jamie is being sent to live in another pride for the next two years--he must live alone, accept moderate shunning and obey all of that Pride's Alphas commands. He is not allowed to have any contact with his family or home pride. "IF you stay out of trouble, then perhaps you will be allowed back." Matthew had told the clearly repentance McCay boy. All things considered, the boy basically got off with a slap on the wrist since he should have been sentenced to death for attacking an omega--regardless of the fact that Jared hadn't been one at the start of the night.

         Jody glanced at Alan before continuing, "No, Alpha Matthew's only involvement was to be notified that a member of his Pride was the one who came forward with the critical information that led to the arrests." They were walking a very fine line with their version of the facts. If either enforcer pushed the issue; things could get ugly very fast. Due to the violent nature of the attack; Jeff being a SPN Enforcer and Jared's new statue as a pride member they were taking a huge chance glossing over some of the details of what has transpired over the past month or so. One well worded inquiry would force Alan to disclose all of the details about the attack and he wanted to save his family (Jensen and his new son Jared) the heartache of experiencing the whole ugly truth.  Alan was convinced that Jared didn't fully know about how he had received all of his injuries or that he had been impregnated when raped that night. _Its better for his recovery if he never finds out the whole truth--I fear how knowing would affect his relationship with Jensen;_ the pack Alpha muses. What they found alone at the residence of both men had been sickening. They had uncovered several graves at the property of Mike, indicating that he had been harming Weres long before he attacked Jared.

         As it was, Jody suspected that the female enforce knows more then she's letting on about what has transpired over the course of the past several weeks. Jody glanced over at the female enforcer and saw the small smile flash across her lips. She does know but isn't going to make a fuss. Jody tries not to smile as she looks over at her niece by marriage; Amanda. She's glad that she was able to attend this meeting especially since she has been subtly distracting Jeff from asking too many obvious questions. She has been watching how Amanda has been distracting her partner with her small touches and constant eye contact. Jody knows that Jared's poor brother is in for a surprise when he finally realizes that Amanda is his mate. For her nieces sake, she hopes that being a carrier runs in the family since Amanda is a sub alpha. It would be nice if Jeff turns out to be an Alpha, he certainly seems predisposed to be one with his dominating attitude and aggressiveness towards protecting his brother. Their mutual attraction is evident to all who care to look and since Amanda is more then willing to hang around until Jeff finally makes the connection, it should be interesting to see how long it takes him.  As it is, Amanda is willing to wait patiently for her mate to 'figure it out'. _Oh that poor man is totally clueless right now......he already has it bad for Amanda but just doesn't know it yet._

         "Alpha Alan was given authority over the procedures since both Weres were wolf. He convened a tribune immediately. Once the panel members--both pack and pride--had heard about how these wolves had drugged, harmed, and abused Jared; then left him to die-- the sentence was pronounced. Both were found guilty of abuse of an omega and sentenced to death by pack." Jeff is stunned....death by pack is rarely ever meted out as a sentence anymore. Most Were communities see the sentence as too brutal and archaic and have stopped using it. For Alpha Alan to pronounce that upon two members of his pack means that his little brother was severely abused in someway. _Oh dear Lord....please not that.....please tell me those bastards didn't rape him and force him to turn into a Were. Jesus, does that mean that one of them tried to mate with his brother?!?_ "We also found evidence at the dominate alpha's home of torture, abuse and mutilation of other Weres. Director Hodge sent a team in to investigate further but did not request a stay of execution for either man." Now Jeff understands what has been keeping his boss so busy over the past two weeks. His brother's attack had uncovered a serial killer.

 


	14. Death by Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bonus... I never planned on writing it but so many people commented about how they wanted Mike and Tom to suffer.....so here you go. (What a blood thirsty lot ya'll are!!) The people have spoken and the muse has answered. Enjoy!!  
> **********************************************************

 

_ Death by Pack: Bonus Chapter _

 

 

         Guilty.....how the fuck did he get caught?!? He's been hunting and weeding out weak Weres for years. It had to be that sweet ass little omega Jared. He had heard that the boy had lived; found quite by chance by a passing patrol of alphas. God how he wants another shot at that boy. He'd keep him satisfied for weeks--he should have strapped him down in his basement and played with him until he gave up-- just like all those weakling eventually do. Instead the kid had been turned by the pack heir; now he truly was an omega. _I knew that he was an omega....I could smell it on him under all of those chemical smells from his medications. I should have turned him myself....he was pretty enough to be my mate._

Tom is in the cell just down the hall; whining about how he's innocent; that he shouldn't be put to death for a stupid prank. It may have started out that way but it had quickly morphed into the brutal attack on the teen. Mike can't help but smile as he thinks about their 'sentence'. Death by pack.....how fucken archaic of the Alpha. Nobody uses that old punishment anymore. Idiots don't know that he's a master at escape. He'll find a way to get away he knows it. No fucken Were is gonna catch him. He'll make it to the boarder and be home free. If he can make it to that Jeep he has hidden then he's out of here; never to return.

         Mike thinks about pack history as he waits for the guards to come for them. He lays back in his narrow cot (a thin mattress on top of a series of metal braces--far from comfortable but he supposes that's the point) and thinks about what he knows about his punishment. In the old days, if he remembers correctly, if an omega was attacked then the family was given the chance to castrate the offender before the convict was set free on pack or pride lands. The guilty person was given a chance to run for their freedom. If they could get to the boarder before being caught and cross over; then they were allowed to live. Too bad nobody ever made it; poor bastards usually bled out or were caught because they left a bloody trail for others to follow. That's why Mike will have an advantage.....the Alpha didn't say anything about Jared's family being there; so he didn't have to worry about losing his family jewels before being allowed to run.

         Oh those stupid fuckers have no idea that I planned for the possibility of getting caught. I have two separate vehicles hidden at opposite ends of  the county just in case I need to make a quick get away. Its saved his ass before when he let the authorities get too close. Shit, he can never show his face in South Dakota pack lands again because he got cocky. Having an untraceable truck nearby had saved his life that time. _Might as well get some sleep_ \---he's gonna need to be sharp come morning.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         JD Morgan had been looking forward to this morning. Anybody who dares to harm an omega the way these two bastards had deserve everything that's about to happen to them. He grins to himself when he thinks about the surprise the alpha has in store for them. He had had his men rummage around the boarders for anything that could give these two any sort of advantage. Imagine his surprise when they discovered not one but two hidden vehicles. Both had been loaded with supplies, full tanks of gas, a stash of cash and the keys hidden in the wheel well. Oh, he bets its Mike that set that up. _You won't live that long you sick fuck. I wanted to be the one that finds you but I'm not taking the chance of you escaping and backtracking into town to attack anyone else---especially my pregnant omega._ His wolf lets out a low growl at the thought of their Danneel being anywhere near these abominations.  JD and half the guard have opted to stay in town and protect those not participating in the hunt--consisting of their pups, elderly, those of a gentler nature (omegas, beta females and some sub alphas), Jared and Jensen. Every able bodied male--teen through adult--is aware of what is about to happen and most are getting ready to hunt these two fuck-ups down. Some alphas have chosen to stay with their families just incase either man should get lucky enough to get back near town. "Get up you worthless piece of shit" he yells as he bangs a wooden baton against the cell door. JD grins as he watches the two men fall out of their cots and onto the hard concrete floor.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The two criminals have been stripped, chained and dragged bare foot through the town to the designated place in the forest where they are to be sentenced. Those in town had thrown rocks, bricks, and rotten food at the men as they were paraded through the center of town. Many of those not going out to witness the sentencing had taken it upon themselves to spit, slap or punch the men as they were dragged behind an old style horse drawn wagon. It was the hope of many of the pack that the men would stumble and then be dragged out to the forest. Needless to say, neither man was much liked after word got around about what had happened to Jensen and his mate.

         It took about forty-five minutes for the men to be paraded through the center of town and another ten before they realized exactly what was about to happen. Seems the alpha had something special in mind for these two.

         The two offenders were already exhausted and bleeding by the time they arrived in the center of the forest. Mike finds it ironic that this is the same place where he allowed his wolf to mount and rape Jared. _Fucken Karma is a fickle bitch!!_ He looks over to Tom and notices that the other man is already in bad shape. One particularly pissed off old alpha had actually bitten his arm and the guards had let him!! The crowd had cheered him on for a few minutes before the Commander of the Guards--one JD Morgan had asked--ASKED-- the wolf to let the man go; simply because the Alphas were waiting for them. Then the smug bastard had laughed at how badly  mangled Tom's arm had been. "You're lucky, I wouldn't have let you keep your arm....hope it fucken hurts you sick bastard." the smug ass had said.

         As he looks around the clearing Mike notices a few odd things. First, both Alphas had been mentioned but neither Ackles or Oakes seem to be present--but there is a rather large gathering of Were cats and wolves in the clearing. Second, Mike can see two clearly dug out pits in the ground that look suspiciously like graves. He's starting to get nervous about what's about to happen. Shouldn't they be unshackling them by now?? A tall, dark haired man with deep blue eyes approaches the chained up criminals. He looks vaguely familiar to Mike but he can't quite place where he's seen him before.

         Chris watches as the men are dragged behind the wagon into the clearing. He wishes that Jensen could be here for this but understands that his brother wolf needs to be with his injured mate. The boy has been showing signs of waking for days now. Chris can't wait to meet the kid. He already feels a strong need to keep him safe just because he's the future Pack 'Mother' and his best friends mate. He feels honored that the Alpha as asked him to officiate today's events in Jensen's place. Steve is at the house along with a small army of guards protecting the heir and his boy. JD has returned to town to help guard those pack members that don't need or desire to be here. Besides, the man's omega is expecting their second litter of pups---JD's an overbearing brute right now; better he stays in town.

         Chris steps forward towards the two bloody, battered men. _Looks like they didn't enjoy their stroll through town....oh, they're about to shit a brick when they find out what the Alpha has planned for them. Time to get this show on the road._ "Thomas Haden and Michael Smithfield you have been found guilty of the crime of abusing an omega and have been sentenced to death by pack. In accordance to tradition: is there any members of the injured omega's family here to administer punishment before the sentence is commenced?"

         Mike and Tom look around at the crowd and don't see Gen or Chad among the people in attendance. _Just like I thought....nobody here to get first dibs.....this should be a piece of cake. According to the rules they have to give us twenty minutes to take off before they allow the pack to hunt._ Mike's good mood turns sour as he sees two wolves and a panther step forward from the crowd. _WHAT THE FUCK.....WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!?_ The dark haired man with the blue eyes bows his head at the Weres who have stepped before him.

         Chris tries to hide his smirk as he acknowledges Pack Alpha Alan, his oldest son Joshua and Pride Alpha Matthew as they stand before him. The two Alphas had decided that the newly turned omega needed someone there to represent him. The Ackles because the injured teen is now part of their family and Matthew Oakes because the boy was injured by a member of his pride. The three Weres are angry that this has happened in their territory and want revenge. "Gentlemen of the community; Pack Alpha Ackles, alpha Joshua Ackles and Pride Alpha Oakes are here today standing in for the omega's family." Mike pales visibly when he realizes exactly what's about to happen to him and Tom. He starts to shake with real fear for the first time in his life as it dawns on him that he is about to die a horribly painful death for he's just realized that there will be no hunt. The pack alphas and Joshua Ackles plan on ripping him apart piece by piece. That's what the graves behind him are for.....Yep, Karma is a real fucken cunt. "Alphas the hunt now begins. You fuckers don't deserve to be given a head start. I hope to God you suffer!!" Minutes later, blood curling screams can be heard all through the forest as the three alphas rip the two men into bloody pulps.....

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Back in town, at the alpha's house; two little pups decide to go on an adventure and find themselves curled up next to the future alpha and his slumbering mate.


	15. Where's Jared?? The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting my darlin's
> 
> Well, we're almost at the end of this part of the tale....I hope you have enjoyed it. I currently have two completed follow up stories---one is pure smut; just saying and the other is a bit intense but explains a few more things. They are complete. This chapter was originally two separate entries but worked well together so I joined them and changed the chapter title. Hope it satisfies your curiosities about a few things......meowwww (Jay says HI!!)
> 
> As always....my goofs are mine---I don't share before posting. Thanks for joining me along the way and happy reading.
> 
> PS--for those of you keeping track----15 was the original ending chapter for this story...I have one maybe two more before it's done.....  
> ************************************************************

 

 

 

         Jeff's head whips around to stare at the sheriff. He can't believe what he's just heard. Not only have the men already been tried and convicted but the charges were against an _OMEGA_. His brother was very much a human when he saw him just a few short weeks ago. So who the hell was the omega. "What omega?? Are trying to tell me that my brother is now an omega sheriff??" Jeff's anger is starting to boil over at the fact that he's been kept in the dark for so long. What if things hadn't gone well---what if his brother had died; alone without his family there to make sure he knew how much he's loved. Who the fuck thought this was a smart idea??? Just as he is about to get up from his seat and swing at the first wolf that gets too close someone clears their throat; signaling that they want permission to speak. Alpha Alan nods his head to give his permission for the throat clearer to talk.

         It's not the sheriff but a dirty-blond haired woman who answers him. "Enforcer Padalecki-- I'm Doctor Ferris. I treated Jared when he was found by a patrol of wolves that night. Your brother came in with some very serious injuries. He was suffering with a broken right shoulder; badly broken right arm; a shattered left leg and ankle; bruised ribs; bruised lungs; and a serious concussion. This was on top of suffering a nearly eight minute grand mal seizure." Jeff's face pales as he hears about his brother's injuries--his anger momentarily forgotten. The broken bones and bruises are bad enough... _damn it; hasn't the kid been in pain enough in his short life?!?!_ \--but to know that Jared had suffered from the longest seizure of his life and somehow still lived had shaken him badly. Jeff feels himself collapsing back into his chair as he absorbs what the doctor as just told him. He feels Amanda gently squeeze his right forearm as he tries to comprehend what this means for his brother's health. The only other time he had had a seizure that lasted more than 5 minutes; it had landed Jared in the hospital for weeks. No wonder he was in critical condition for so long but it still doesn't explain why their family was kept so far away.

         The doctor gives the enforcer a few moments to collect himself before she continues. "In addition to his injuries; those bastards had doused your brother in enough omega pheromones to attract half the alphas in the pack! He was lucky that he wasn't left outside of the community for any stray Were to find him. As it was, one of the wolves who discovered him, recognized your brother as his mate and claimed him---not knowing that Jared was actually a gamma. The wolves thought they had found an injured omega. They were convinced because he really smelled like a true omega; even my husband and I were convinced until we examined him. As an enforcer; you know that no Were can ignore the pull of an omega---we are wired to protect and cherish them. Nobody knew that he had been smeared in pheromones until I got the lab work back from the SPN lab in Maryland and by then it was too late. The claiming bite had already activated the Were DNA in your brother's genes and initiated the change that made him into a true omega."

         Jeff nods as he hears this and isn't totally surprised. He wants to be furious and lash out at the pack members around him but he's known for years that his baby brother was a carrier and breeder. "My folks found out that Jare was a carrier and then that he was also a breeder when he was a kid. He started getting sick and our parents were at their wits end trying to help him. Nobody had an answer for why an eight year old was suddenly so ill all the time. If the kid wasn't so smart he would have failed out of school in third grade. It took a million tests and too many emergency room trips before he was diagnosed with Huntington's Syndrome. His doctors discovered he was a carrier and breeder about the same time he got his diagnosis and new medical status. It explains why he had a seizure that night. His body was too stressed out and his brain went haywire. Is he okay? Alpha Alan has indicated that my brother is fine and I can see him but is he.....I mean will he....." Jeff doesn't quite know how to finish his question. Amanda leans into him and grabs hold of his hand--lacing their fingers together and offering her silent support. Jeff turns to his right to face her and gives her hand a quick squeeze back before turning his attention again to the elders behind the oak table.

         Doctor Ferris looks at the enforcers--making note of how their hands are tied together. She smiles to herself and thinks that there will soon be another Padalecki joining the community. "Yes, actually a colleague of mine at the hospital and I have a working theory now about your brother's former illness. You see, Jared had just had a check-up about a week before his attack and it had included a full blood panel to check on how his medications were working. When he came into my clinic that night; one of the first things I did was draw his blood for testing. I needed to find out as much about what had happened since there was the very real possibility of a trial.  It was how we discovered that he had been drugged with a very powerful combination of chemicals by his attackers." A low menacing growl comes from Jensen's direction. It is echoed by several members of the pack who are in attendance; including the guard members who are by the door. Apparently, nobody likes to think about the fact that an omega was treated so poorly by another being.

         What Sam hadn't mentioned was that the report from the SPN labs had exonerated Jensen of any wrong doing. Toxicology reports of both Jared's and Jensen's blood had shown large doses of  hallucinogenic drugs in their systems.  The samples from around Jared's neck--where the scent glands are located--had been smeared with the highly potent liquid form of the drug Ecstasy--Weres with their keen sense of smell are highly sensitive to the chemical mixture. It was that stimulant that had caused Jensen to go feral and insist on leaving his claiming mark upon the boy. He had not been in complete or really; any sort of control. His wolf had taken over and was running the show. Add that to the fact; that Jensen was affected not once (when he licked, sniffed and then bit at the tainted area on the boy) but twice. The second time being through the newly forming bond between the soul mates. Alan's ordering Sam to sedate his son turned out to be a blessing in disguise since it allowed time for the chemicals to leave both boys' systems. Jensen had to be restrained and keep separated form everyone for almost ten days because his wolf was fighting to get back to their new mate. The yellow ring of 'wolf' had stayed within his son's eyes until the day Jared awoke for good but Jensen had been mostly in control at that point. After that, Jensen's irritation and short temperedness was easily explained--the mating bond hadn't been completed and his wolf was anxious he was going to lose their chosen mate to another alpha. They all breathed a sigh of relief once they realize exactly how wrong the whole situation could have gone. Alpha Alan had been particularly pleased to discover that his son had been out of control due to the drugs and not because his wolf had taken full control over Jensen's core personality to secure his claim on Jared. Director Hodge had declared Jensen free and clear of all charges against him and redacted every detail  from Jensen's permanent record. Thus clearing the way for the Alpha's son to resume his role as pack heir.

         Sam continues with her explanation of the events; "An anomaly was noted in the first samples I had sent over; so I immediately drew more blood for testing. His test results confirmed that not only was your brother now an omega but that all the former marker's of his illness were gone from his blood panel. In other words, Huntington's Syndrome may in fact be linked to being a DNA carrier. If this is true, then anyone suffering maybe cured by simply being turned into a Were. It is a positive in this very horrific situation. We're going to need to find a way to test this theory but Jared's ordeal and consequential change has given us a place to start."

         Jeff just stares at the woman like she's fucken crazy. He can't believe what he's just heard. He just shakes his head as he starts to speak in a slow, soft tone of voice, "So let me see if I've got this correct so far. My sweet, innocent, sick little baby brother's drugged, nearly _raped_ , beaten, doctored up to appear to be an omega, dumped on pack lands, has a grand mal seizure, gets claimed, turned into a true omega and you're trying to tell there's a bright side to all of this?!?"  (gradually, throughout his speech, Jeff's voice has been rising until he is spewing out his anger in loud, vibrating  irritated tones) He catches a glimpse of the little cat flinching and hears its pitiful mewl of distress but is far too pissed to pay it any attention. "Did I miss anything here...because from what you're saying; Jared went through hell. IF those sons of bitches weren't already dead I'd kill them myself--Were or not. I'm just pissed off enough to rip those fuckers apart with my bear hands. Nobody fucks with my baby brother!!" Several members of the room understand the enforcers feelings and nod their heads in agreement. Alpha Alan is secretly very pleased with the man's outrage over the situation and is glad that he stepped in to represent Jared during sentencing. Jeff is yelling by the end of his little speech and will most likely get reprimanded by his director but he just doesn't care. His brother has just been put through the ringer and this idiotic doctor thinks its the best thing ever. Right now the only thing keeping him from jumping up and strangling the smug bitch is the fact that Amanda is holding his hand-- slowly rubbing small circles with her thumb across the back of his hand-- trying desperately to soothe him. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!?!"

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Jared has been listening to the Elders try to explain everything that has happened to him since he was taken by Mike and Tom. Most of it is a blur within his mind. At this point, he's so grateful that he doesn't remember but he knows enough to have nightmares about huge monsters with sharp teeth hurting him over and over again. Sam told him that he most likely will never fully know what happened that night. He's actually glad he can't remember everything---too many monsters in his dreams as is right now. So much has changed in such a short amount of time that sometimes he finds himself forgetting how to breathe; instead finding himself panicking and gasping for air.. **Shhhh, Baby Boy......you're thinking too much again.** Jared can feel the smile in his mate 'voice' . **In and out Sweetheart.....nice even breaths---just like me.** He is currently sitting on Jensen's human lap, enjoying the feeling of his mate's magical fingers as they caress his fur. _FUR---holy wow...he has fur and he likes it._ He can't help the happy purrs that escape him as he watches his brother lose his temper. _God, when did Jeff become such an alpha!?!_ A small tremble passes through his body at the tone and volume of his brother's verbal tirade at the elders. He shrinks back against Jensen as he feels his body tense up: his fur is bristling at the base of his neck and down his spine to the tip of his tail while his ears are flattening upon its head. Jared's overwhelmed brain tries to make sense of the new sensations in his body as his heart starts to race in panic. He can see Jeff staring at him as he hears himself starting to softly whine as terror grips his soul.  Jensen responds immediately to his distress and without delay tries to assure him. **Shhh Sweetheart....** he can feel Jens fingers rubbing at the base of his head before gliding down his spine...then he hears the wolf talking **...we will protect you little one; nobody here will hurt you and live.** Jared has only heard the wolf a few times and is still frightened by it but knows deep down that the wolf is telling the truth. After several minutes Jared starts to calm down and accepts the attentions of both his mate and the wolf. Once he feels himself relaxing again he tries to climb all the way onto Jensen's lap. He feels when his ears straighten back up _(scratch right there....that feels niiiicccceeee)_ as he butts his head against Jensen's neck, rubbing his scent onto his mate. Soon he realizes that his fur seems to once again be settling upon his back. Soft purring sounds are again vibrating from his chest as he settles into the safety of his partners embrace. Jared decides to close his eyes and trust Jensen and his wolf to protect them from the room of alphas. ....... _ppppppuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr......._

         Jared manages to doze off for awhile as the humans/Weres discuss things. He hadn't been too interested in the discussions even if they are talking about him. He's tired. His life as been in a giant uproar since he awoke and this has been the first time since; that he's been able to completely relax. That is until he hears Jeff's voice slowly building to full blown outrage. Jared flinches and starts to mewl in panic as he feels and smells the anger emanating from his brother. He notices as Jeff glances over to him before continuing his tirade. It sounds like he's pissed about something that one of the elders had said. Jay senses the moment that Jensen's wolf  resurfaces and starts to watch Jeff's every move but it appears that his brother is far too pissed to pay any attention to the pair sitting on the floor.

          It maybe time to take matters into his own hands and just show Jeff that he really is alive and well. _I can do this....Jeff would never harm me....shit; why didn't I realize that before--where has my family been?? Sure I saw Gen and Chad but not my folk or siblings...._ He must have been projecting his thoughts to Jensen because he suddenly hears, **Chris said your family didn't get here until a few days ago....something about your sister and exams. Apparently, your brother's been here a while but my dad and your brother's boss thought it best to keep him away until you had a few days to settle down after waking up to a whole new life and stuff. Sorry Baby Boy, my dad should of asked you first but its in an alphas nature to protect Meggies from anything that might be a threat and judging by your brother's bellowing--my dad was right to wait.** Jeff's outraged yell finally gets through Jared's musings and private conversation; making up his mind for him.  "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!?! "Jared moves off of his mates very warm and cozy lap, stretches and shifts back to his human form. Jared is standing there, bare footed, wearing in a pair of well worn jeans, and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt that is too big for him. He looks over at his brother hoping he wouldn't freak out. Jeff must have noticed the movement and his change because he suddenly finds himself looking into his older brother's hazel brown and green eyes. The moment of truth has arrived and Jared can feel Jensen's subtle movements beside him. He hazards a quick glance to his right to see Jensen is now standing beside him. His mate will get between the brothers if he feels that Jared is threatened. Jared turns his eyes back to his brother; afraid of what he will see--how upset is Jeffrey going to be. Instead of the upset brother he was expecting (considering all of the yelling he's been doing) he turns to find something quite the opposite.

          Jeff laughing his ass off with a shit eating grin across his face. The green eyed man--who had been slowly stroking Jared's feline neck a few moments ago--narrowed his eyes at Jeff and looked about ready to attack him when Jeff spoke directly to his brother in the first time in weeks, "Only you JareBear could shift from a Were cat to fully dressed human.....in all my years as an Enforcer and I've never met a newly converted Were who could shift back fully dressed this soon after turning. It usually takes years to learn. Only you kiddo would define the odds and prove once again to be ahead of the curve. You really are a freaken brainiac kiddo." Then Jeff got up, walked over to where Jared was standing and pulled his baby brother into a hug. The brothers stay there, just holding on to one another for a long time. _pppuuurrrrr....love you  big brother......_ Jeff puts all of his love into the embrace and whispers to his sibling "Love ya right back kiddo!!" almost as if he has heard what Jare had been thinking moments ago.....or perhaps he had.  Jared can feel Jensen relaxing once he realizes that Jeff wasn't going to harm his lil Were leopard. Both man and wolf let the tension fade from their body as he watches his mate interact with his brother. They have accepted Jeff as a new pack mate/family member.

 


	16. Unexpected Outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK--I'm just gonna come right out there and say it.....STOP GIVING ME SHIT BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY......
> 
> Alright---I feel better; so now I'll explain.....seems some people are CONFUSED by the story and feel its their right to give me grief....let me clarify a few things for those who felt the need to bitch....First---this is a labor of love on my part that I'm sharing with you....free of charge. Stop acting like you just got ripped off at the carnival side show. Second----if you bothered to read the story I said that Jensen took Jared home to finish their bond BUT Jared wasn't ready for that type of commitment yet and Jensen was willing to wait--basically forever. So they are taking it slow---"heavy petting" is a pun about rounding to second base....you now--copping a feel; hand on each other's bodies---deep kissing. THAT's IT; there's also the fact that Jay is having some very vivid shared dreams with Jensen but doesn't know it and as we all know dreams are not reality.....Third---I made the mistake of assuming (and we all know that assumption is the mother of all fuck ups) that I had given enough clues to dial everyone in to the fact that Gen and Chad were in contact with Jared's folk because they don't live nearby. Hence the whole phone call and then Jeff showing up sequence.....YES, the council kept them at arms length but Jeff's boss was right there agreeing with those decisions and keeping the family away too. VENT OVER---back to your regularly scheduled good humored authoress.......
> 
> Greetings my friends,
> 
> This chapter is the next to last....its basically just fun and fluff...most of the heavy drama has played itself out.(hence the above verbal tirade by yours truly). This part of our boys story is coming to a close but I have a little more to share before I think about adding anything else. Right now just isn't a good time to make that decision. 
> 
> I've included a piece of art (hopefully it worked) into the story. I didn't create it and I don't know who did but it sort of inspired some of this work. I found it being passed around twitter and saved it because I truly love it. So a huge THANK YOU to the person who drew the picture and shared it with the fandom....YOU ARE AWESOME!! 
> 
> As always all goofs are mine....the muse ate all my chocolate--AGAIN. Its been a pretty shitty day....I'll shut up now. Get going and read the story already......  
> KRK
> 
> PS--Thank you to Anon for leaving me this comment--I wanted the artist to get credit but didn't know who they were when this was posted. I don't have tumbler;
> 
> Anon on Gamma Mine: Jokes On You!!  
> If you still haven’t got an answer back from anyone yet; this piece of art is from the tumblr user: grger-hotsoup.
> 
> You are beyond awesome for finding out when I couldn't---(super sized hugs)  
>  
> 
> PSS---Just to clarify my tirade......it seems some; shall we say unsatisfied people; found my social media accounts and sent me private messages belittling my work. I was at a very vulnerable place---9/11 affected my family and 9/13 is the anniversary of my mother's passing.....so it didn't take much to throw me into emotional turmoil. I should of walked away for a week and cooled off but I let the emotional side of me take over...sorry. I shouldn't of ranted but I did--too many have read it and its too late to take back. SO I'm leaving it but felt that it needed to be explained. 9/22/18  
> ********************************************************

 

 

_Unexpected outcomes_

         He's alive.....his brother is very much alive and has been here the entire time. _Great way to break the tension in the room Jare---shifting._ He can still feel the ridiculous, silly grin on his face. He had been so relieved at finally seeing the kid that he just couldn't help himself and smiled like a lunatic. Jeff can't believe that Jared has been in the council chambers the whole time he's been getting the details about what had happened to him. _Wait...that means that Jare is the pack Alpha's sons mate?? He's only seventeen!!_ Jeff is having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that its all true; yet he's still smiling as he holds onto his brother. He had been half convinced that he was on the receiving end of a really piss poor joke--almost as bad as the one his brother had been a victim of. Now he has his little brother in his arms and the enormity of what he's been through is starting to sink in. Jeff hears his brother _purring???? "...._ _love you  big brother_ _."_ Jeff puts all of his love into the embrace and whispers to his sibling "Love ya right back kiddo!!" Jared seems to slightly tense up for just a brief moment before giving his brother a squeeze. Jared steps back and flashes his famous dimpled smile toward the man Jeff now knows is the Alpha's son--Jensen. "Jen, this is my big brother Jeff--Jeff; meet Jensen." Jensen had been hovering at his brother's right side throughout their embrace. Now the green eyed man was giving Jeff some sort of assessment through his yellow rimmed eyes. He watches as the yellow fades out as the tension leaves the alpha's body. Jensen then extends out his right hand towards Jeff; which he grasps and gives a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you Enforcer."

         Jeff takes a moment to really take in the alpha's mannerisms since he'd been in the chamber. He thinks about the way he has been treating the Were cat--no his brother--while they've been discussing everything. From what he had seen; Jensen's aggression towards him had been a direct result of his actions upsetting Jared. Yes, the wolf had been making itself known but only to protect his mate. "Its nice to meet you Jensen. Please call me Jeff" The men release their hands and take a step back. Jeff can see his brother watching them with a look of concern on his face. Just as Jeff is about to comfort his brother he hears Jensen "Its all good Jay. How about we get out of here and head back to the house to get you something to eat. Jeff, you're more then welcome to join us. My place is just a short ways away." Recognizing the olive branch for what it is; Jeff nods his head : "Yeah, I'd like that. Is it alright if Amanda joins us?" Jensen nods as he reaches over to gently stroke his fingers down Jared's right arm; "Sure." As if she had been called; Amanda finishes her conversation with Jody and Sam then crosses the room to join the little group. She walks past Jeff to stand before the pack heir and leans in to give him a hug. "Hey Jense, congrats on..." her eyes shift over to Jared; noting how the boy is standing almost on top of them; "..... **(finding a mate; about time too)** everything. SO are you two boys finally getting along?" She asks as she glances over to Jeff before turning back to Jensen. She reaches back to grab a hold of Jeff's hand as she awaits an answer.

          Jensen just raises an eyebrow in question as he looks at the joined hands of the enforcers. **Something you wanna share there Amanda?!?** "Thanks, ummm, everything's fine. Jay's still recovering and needs to get back to the house for something to eat. I asked Jeff if the two of you would like to join us. Maybe talk a little more; so we can get to know each other a tad more seeing as we're now family and all." Jeff is surprised by what Jensen is saying but then realizes that its true. Amanda nods her head in agreement. Jeff feels her give his hand a squeeze before she releases it. The heir leans in and whispers something to Jare before giving his arm a final rub as he moves past the enforcers, heading over toward the oak table to say something to the elders. A moment later Alpha Alan calls an end to the meeting and dismisses everyone. The foursome exits the room and Jensen leads them further into the building instead of the way they entered. Jeff is curious about where they are going when Jensen turns left into another hallway. At the end, he stops before a pair of double doors and opens the one on the right; places his left hand on the center of Jared's back and guilds his mate inside; signaling for the others to follow.

         Upon entering the room, Jeff realizes this is the pack Alpha's personal office. On the left side wall is a giant map of the county with various historical sites marked on it. The map was drawn by a very talented artist with vivid details showing important places within the county. A beautifully finished walnut desk is in the center of the back wall with a comfortable looking worn, dark leather chair behind it. The wall behind the desk is covered with various pictures of  the Alpha's family. He  moves closer to examine the photos. Jeff can see several of Jensen--some with a tall, similar looking male and a younger female. _Must be his siblings._ In some of the photos Jensen is with a tall dark haired boy and a slightly shorter dirty blond boy. The one that catches his eyes shows that the boys appear to have been swimming in the lake they are standing in front of--they had been having a good time judging by the wide smiles the trio are flashing at the photographer. There is several pictures a beautiful blond haired woman who is often standing next to the alpha--must be his wife. As Jeff continues to look he sees what he assumes are newer additions to the collection of pictures because one has his brother, Gen, Chad and Harley standing together outside of his parents home... _I remember that day; they were leaving for school in the morning and it was our last time together as a family until they visited over the holidays...._ while the other shows Jared and Jensen together sitting side by side, on the sand, down by the lake. The sound of his brother complaining alerts Jeff that his attention has wandered. "Jennnnnn, do I hafta?? Why can't I shift?" Jared pouts as he looks over to the couch. For his part, Jensen looks like a parent who has already explained himself one too many times but knows he has to do it again. "Its cold out Jay and you're still recovering from everything. Just because Weres don't often catch colds doesn't mean that we can't. Now get over here and put on your socks and boots before we head out. Don't forget to wear your jacket this time either." Jared sticks his tongue out but sits down and does as he's been asked. _What the hell is that all about??_ he silently wonders. As if reading his mind; Amanda comes over and answers him. "Jensen told me that your brother is going through some growing pains. Apparently, he wants to spend a lot of time in his cat form and refuses to wear his shoes or his coat most of the time. Jensen's afraid he's going to get sick again; even thought he hasn't shown any signs; he doesn't want to risk it. Doctors said your brother was cured but there's still a chance of a relapse if he's not careful. Kids still trying to adjust to his new feline side." Jeff is amazed by what he's hearing--Jare's always been a quiet kid who never argued with anyone about things such as shoes or coats. He wonders if something more in his brother's personality has shifted besides now having this new ability to turn into a cat.

          Twenty minutes later finds the two couples entering the pack heir's residence. Jeff watches in amazement as it takes his little brother about half a second to shed his shoes and jacket before shifting into his cat form. "JAY.....come on Sweetheart; we have company." Jared doesn't seem to care and proceeds into the living room; jumps on the couch and curls up next to Harley. For her part, the yellow lab lifts her head and starts to groom the little Were leopard. Jared flicks his tail back and forth showing the humans how happy he is sharing the couch with Harley. Jensen just shakes his head and turns to his company. "Can I take your coats--maybe get ya something to drink?" Amanda had already taken both of their jackets and hung them up in the hallway closet. So Jensen leads the group over to the kitchen and motions to the stools around the island. "We've got cola, juice, tea, beer or......" **CREAM......pretty please......** Jensen just shakes his head and rolls his eyes--not that Jared can see him but he can feel his mates exasperation through their bond. **Get your furry ass in here and get it Princess!!** Jeff glances over to Amanda as she snickers softly over the exchange he can't hear. "Sorry, your brother's being a little stubborn is all and Jensen is trying to coax him to join us" is all she says on the matter. While they were talking Jensen opens up the icebox and takes out some prepared hamburgers. He just happens to  catch the questioning look that crosses the older Padalecki's face. "Three alpha bachelor's live here.....one of us had to learn how to cook or else we'd all would've died of starvation by now." he shrugs as if its an explanation for the meal he's preparing. The group makes small talk while Jensen prepares a feast consisting of burgers, fresh cut fruit, salad and homemade french fries. Just has he's getting ready to serve the food; Jared enters the kitchen followed by Harley. Jared has once again shifted to his human form. The teen goes over to the cabinet to grab plates and bowls for the food before heading over to set them down on the kitchen isle to help Jensen serve lunch.

         Jensen plates the food before placing a serving before each of his guests. Once everyone is served, he goes back to the stovetop and removes the last burger from the skillet; chops it into small pieces and places it on a plate. Then Jensen places the chopped up meat and some cooled off fries into a raised metal dog dish for Harley to enjoy. The yellow lab's tail is wagging as she walks over to sniff the offering. She woof softly in 'thanks' before digging into her meal. Jensen gives her head a few light strokes before joining the others at the kitchen isle. Meanwhile, Jared has been dishing out small bowls of salad for everyone before grabbing the silverware out of the drawer. When he returns to the table, he see that Jensen has placed a large glass of milk next to his plate. Jared sends a sweet, dimpled smile towards his mate as he reaches to take a big swing of the creamy liquid. He's licking his lips as he places the glass back on the table top. Jeff just watches as the two interact with each other. He notes that Jensen takes care to make sure his brother's need are met without Jare having to ask but what surprised the older man the most is watching as Jared empties out the glass of milk only to have Jensen refill it without a word spoken. "Kid likes his milk......probably a cat thing." Jensen offers as Jare playfully swats at the alpha all the while drinking his second glass of milk. The alpha just chuckles softly as he reaches over to tenderly touch the boys arm before turning his attention to his lunch guests.

         After the noon repast was finished, the two enforcers were given the nickel tour of the house. Jensen talked about the history of his home before he explained about his roommates--Chris and Steve--and why they all lived together. Harley and Jared decide to spent the time napping in the back den while the others spent time getting to know each other better. Well, Jeff and Jensen were getting acquainted. He essentially learned that his partner, Amanda, was actually from the Bucks County Pride. It seems her father is the Commander of the Pride guards; JD Morgan's co-leader. So Jensen and Amanda grew up together. After about an hour the group rejoined Jared and Harley in the den. Jared was still sleeping when they entered. He was stretched out--in his human body--on the leather sectional with his furry girl laying beside him. Harley's tail started to slowly wag when she spotted her pack mates and a friendly female alpha come into the room. Even though she no longer needs to be hyper vigilant with her boy; she still wants him to be safe, so she always stays by his side when his mate is elsewhere.

         A slow smile creeps along Jensen's face when he spies the  pair on the sectional. He really can't be mad at Harley about sleeping on the furniture when Chris, Steve and even himself have done the exact same thing when they were wolves. Jeff and Amanda make themselves comfortable on the loveseat across from the couch as Jensen sits down near Jared's head on the end cushion of the sectional. He finds his fingers gently moving through his mates silky tresses; he can't seem to stop himself from touching his boy whenever he is near. "He may be 'cured' but he still tires easily. Sam and Misha said that it may be months or years before he fully recovers. His body underwent a tremendous amount of stress while it was trying to heal itself from his injuries. Add to that the complete rewiring of his entire nervous system and brain when his Were DNA was activated.....well, it was almost too much for him. I nearly lost him....." After that stunning announcement; the conversation turns to more pleasant things as the three wait for Jared to wake.

         Around half an hour later, Jared is slowly coming back to consciousness. He is observed moving his head closer to the caressing fingers that are running over his head. The boy squirms his way onto Jensen's lap so that his mates fingers are rubbing over the spot where his 'ears' would be if he were a cat. A soft content purring sound can be heard just under the quiet conversation of the adults. Soon, Jared is fully awake and stretching his long, lanky limbs. The rest of the afternoon is spent with Jared beaming with pride as he shows his big brother what he has learned how to do with his new body. There is lots of laughter as Jared tries to make his hands turn to paws or his face turn more feline. Jeff can't help but laugh over his brother's antics and takes several pictures as his brother spends most of their time together wearing his cat ears and tail. The damn kid is just too adorable for his own good.

 

            The rest of the week follows much of the same pattern with Jared's family spending time with the boys as everyone gets to know one another. They split their time between Jensen's home--with Chris and Steve-- and Jared's home; with Gen and Chad. Sheri and Megan had arrived on Wednesday and join the rest of the family as they all adjusted to Jared's new identity--his cat. Too soon, the boys, Gen and Chad needed to return to classes or work; along with Megan needing to get back to her school. So, it was on a dreary, rainy Saturday (even mother nature was upset that Jared's family needed to leave) that the boys bid farewell to the Padalecki clan at the Philadelphia International Airport. Chris, Steve, Chad, Gen and JD accompanied the boys as they said their goodbyes to Jared's family at the terminal. Lots of hugs and tears were shed on both sides along with promises to call, email and send pictures---lots of pictures!! Soon the heartache of separation faded as new routines were learned and living arrangements were finalized within the newly formed family. Before anyone could blink; the Ackles and Padalecki's were once again coming together for a much anticipated visit.

 

The end.......almost.

 

 


	17. Summary & Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of road but not the journey.......
> 
> The first part of this is a summary/retelling/clarifying of some events. The second part is more about the boys. Its been a pleasure being your flight attendant for this trip--I look forward to seeing you again.
> 
> As always....I suck at spelling.....I can't tell time.....and I tend to babble.....Happy reading!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> ****************************************************

 

Epilogue

 

 

         In the end, it turned out that "Mike" as he was known to everyone was actually a wanted felon. He had left a trail of bodies across the United States; changing his name several times. SPN agents tore his house apart and found evidence linking Mike to a massive killing spree; the latest being the case that Jeff Padalecki had been working in Seattle. The agency was shocked to learn exactly how horrendous his deeds truly had been and as a result they were able to close over 30 open unsolved cases just from the material they had collected from the basement. Several SPN labs across the nation are still reworking/retesting evidence they have to see if anymore open cases can be closed. Hundred of family members will finally be able to find closure. The Ackles Pack had done the agency a HUGE service when then sentenced him to death by pack.

         As for Tom, well; he was just a very sick individual. A search of his home had turned up various items used in dominate/submissive role playing but no other evidence to suggest he had been involved in any other crimes before attacking Jared. Regardless, Tom was also sentenced to death for his role (and Jared's memories of) that night.

         Jamie was "banished" but not completely. Pride Alpha Matthew understood that Jamie's nature had played a part in his involvement--especially once it was confirmed that Mike was indeed an alpha. So instead of banishing the boy forever he chose to exile him from pride lands for two years. Only his immediate family was told his sentence; meaning his parents and Benny. The rest of the pride was to be told that Jamie was on a work exchange program with another pride--which some people~~ correctly guessed~~ was code for he's being punished for something. Matthew made arrangements with a fellow pride alpha; it seems he also had a pride member who needed to be taught a lesson due to some foolishness. So the two alphas agreed upon terms and conditions; contracts were signed and the prides made arrangements to exchange extremely remorseful youths. Part of  both felines' punishment was to learn the intimacies of gamma and Were law; too help keep pride lands beautiful (such as pulling weeds from flower beds and mowing the grass in the public spaces...) and to keep their noses clean. After a change of heart--mostly due to Jared's insistence--Alpha Oakes was lenient on the boy. Matthew added in the stipulation that the boys be allowed to have monitored phone calls once a week--this was to be a learning experience and not a true banishment. So Jamie considered himself very blessed and lucky once his sentence was given.

         Jensen was cleared of all charges once the toxicology reports confirmed that the samples Dr. Ferris had taken were at the root of his behaviors. Director Hodge himself had the records of the entire incident removed from the Ackles pack files but he did keep it around for a case study (he just removed Jensen's and Jared's names from the reports. He had them changed to subject 1 and subject 2.) The combination of finding a mate (instinct), the need to protect an omega (instinct), and the exposure to the near lethal doses of hallucinogenic drugs (chemical) had been what caused Jensen to react the way he did. It had also been enough to justify keeping him under medical sedation for almost two weeks to ensure that he was no longer a danger to himself or anyone else. The chemicals in his system had proven to be extremely devastating to his Were side causing his wolf to lose control and give in to its pure animalistic nature.

         Every witness has said the same thing about that night---Jensen was acting like an alpha protected his wounded omega mate. The claiming bite was just the wolf instincts overriding the man; while this is usually considered a crime when consent is not given;  it is only deemed so on a case by case basis. It seems that there are unpublished exceptions to the rule such as when the newly found mates life is in imminent danger; just like Jared had been that night. The circumstances surrounding how Jared came to be in that clearing, his state of distress. the fact that he was a gene carrier and covered in _real_ omega gland oil were factors in Jensen's favor. It had also been enough to justify keeping him under medical sedation for almost two weeks to ensure that he was no longer a danger to himself or anyone else-- turns out he was under Sam's care longer then he thought, ten days to be exact and not the day or two Jensen had believed. The chemicals in his system had proven to be extremely devastating to his Were side causing his wolf to lose control and give in to its pure animalistic nature. Director Hodge had all taken into consideration the fact that both of them attended the same college and were familiar with each other due to some shared classes. Hodge deemed that it was only a matter of time before they met each other under normal circumstances and Jensen recognizing Jared as his mate; thereby allowing the pairing to happen naturally over time.

         As for Jared--well he had a lot of adjustments to make. First he was a small Were, a kitten really, and his family was afraid that somehow the attack had left a permanent injury--such as his small stature. Both Sam and Misha tried to assure the family that Jared's feline size was appropriate given that he was--for lack of better explanation--a new born Were. Jared's Were side is basically like a toddler; getting use to viewing the world differently through his senses and instincts. He needed to adjust to being closer to a more animalistic nature and everything that goes with having a duel identity. The doctors try to explain that this is common in transformed gammas but Jeff was convinced that his little brother had suffered some sort of long lasting injury. He spent days consulting with various experts in the SPN agency, reading research findings and talking to other converted gammas before accepting what he was being told. Jared's cat form basically had to grow up but according to everything Jeff's learned, it should be at an accelerated pace. Jeff mused  that kitty puberty should be fun to watch since his little brother had been quite stubborn the first time around. Their sister was loving Jared's new identity. When they were together, Jared was often in his fur being carried around, snuggled or having his fur caressed by his baby sister. He was enjoying every little morsel of the attention; if his constant purring was any indication of his mood.

         Second, Jared was no longer sick. His Huntington's seemingly 'cured' when he successfully transformed. Dr. Jackson (from the hospital) was called in to confirm the test results and then he asked Jared's permission to use the data in his research. Jared was more than happy to help. He had suffered so long--the blinding migraines, the near death experience cramping, the seizures-- because of it that he was willing to do whatever he could to find a cure. So, despite being completely healthy, Jared was still subject to various medical test every few weeks to monitor his progress and make sure that he doesn't relapse. It was soon discovered that Jared wasn't as 'cured' as everyone thought; he often found himself exhausted over the course of the day and needed to rest. His eating habits had also changed due to his constant state of sleepiness--Jared would skip meals too often. This led to him losing weight he could ill afford to drop. So his mate and new family made sure to monitor his diet while Doctor Misha prescribed nutritional supplements to keep Jared healthy.

         The third big change in Jared's life--or perhaps the biggest--was having a mate. Jared had never had much interest in either girls or boys in a sexual way before. He had always just assumed that nobody would want a sick, broken boy. So he gave up hope of ever having anything more and let himself be content with the love he received from his family, Gen, Chad and Harley. So having a mate--an incredibly hot and sexy man--such as Jensen threw a monkey wrench into his world. At first, Jared didn't understand his feeling towards the alpha; or why he felt compelled to always be near him, touching or touched by him. It confused the teen to no end. But Jensen was nothing, if not patient, with the boy. He had already waited days for Jared to heal after the attack; staying by his side or gently wrapping his wolf around the boy. Both man and beast knew that Jared was theirs; no other would be able to take their mate--so Jensen allowed Jared the time he needed to adjust to their new life. He even went as far as temporarily moving in with the three friends instead of insisting that Jared move into his home. They had spent a few nights there at first but Jared missed his little pride, so Jensen moved them back into Jared's old bedroom. Jensen could wait forever now that their mating bond was almost complete. Jare wasn't quite ready to take that final step but now that both man and beast were convinced that Jared had accepted the claim they could afford to be patient. So Jensen took what was offered--mostly snuggling and cuddling, with the occasional kissing--and settled into his new life.

         It was going to be interesting to watch his little mate essentially, grow-up--but Jensen was looking forward to every second of it.

 

 

 

 

The end of book one       

        

 


End file.
